The Shadowhunter Chronicles: Just the Three of Us
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: A Story about Three Star-crossed lovers Magnus Bane x Alec Lightwood x OC. Will love conquer all or will fate tear them apart. Please leave a review, and give me your suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

**The Shadowhunter Chronicles: Just the Three of Us**

 **A Story about Three Star-crossed lovers Magnus Bane x Alec Lightwood x OC. Will love conquer all or will fate tear them apart.**

 **22nd August, 2016**

' _It was good to be home. Despite only being gone for three years, it seemed like forever since I left Manhattan and went to London'_

"Excuse me, sir. We're about to land, please put your seatbelt on" The air stewardess politely said as she woke a groggy Nick up.

"What, oh right seatbelt, got it" He grumbled rubbing the sleep from his weary eyes and yawned.

It had been a long eight hour flight no thanks to his nosy neighbour who snored. Nick wanted nothing more than to hail a cab and go home to bed. He quickly fastened his seatbelt and placed his laptop back inside his black leather messenger bag.

"This is your captain speaking. Welcome to Manhattan, New York, the local time is 6:42pm and the weather is cloudy with a light breeze. I hope you enjoyed your flight and will fly with America One Airlines in future" The captain said over the intercom.

Once the plane had landed. Nick unfastened his seatbelt and stood up to collect his luggage from the overhead rack and then went inside the airport to claim his suitcase. Afterwards, he headed outside and hailed a cab.

He yanked the taxi door open and slid onto the plastic-covered back seat, inhaling the familiar New York cab smell of old cigarette smoke and leather "I'm going to 408 Wallingford House, Fort Greene in Brooklyn" He slammed the cab door shut behind him, and the taxi took off.

His mother's house was roughly only a forty minute walk away from Clary's and a thirty minute walk from Simon's. He couldn't wait to see his two best childhood friends and catch up with them.

Once Nick arrived at his destination. He paid the cabby and headed over to his mother's house trailing along his luggage. He took a deep breath to calm his frayed nerves. He hadn't exactly left on good terms with his overbearing mother.

He knocked on the door.

There was a sudden loud knock at the front door.

"I wonder who on earth that could be?" Constance mused as she moved towards the front door.

She opened the door and as soon as Nick stepped into her view, she pulled him into a bone crushing hug "Nicky? Is that really you? I'm so glad that you're home" she said, still clutching her son like it was the last time she would ever hold him "I've missed you, so much. Where does the time go?" She sighed reminiscing with a small smile. "It only seems like yesterday that I was changing your diapers and watching you take your first steps" She fawned over him.

Nick groaned in embarrassment "Good to see you, too Mom" He said feeling uncomfortable as his head rest against his mother's bosom.

Nick pulled back and stepped into the house as Constance closed the door behind him.

His older half-sister, Emma Huntington, came to the front door. "Nicky!..you look...wow" She gushed.

Nick walked over to her as he left his suitcase by the door and stretched out his arms for a hug.

Emma leaned in to return the hug "Hello, Em. I must say you've certainly blossomed into a beautiful young woman" Nick said quickly withdrawing. He wasn't a big fan of physical contact. It made him feel extremely uncomfortable and found it rarely enjoyable due to the physical and emotional abused he had suffered as a child from Emma's father.

"How long are you back for this time little brother?" Asked Emma.

"Actually, I have no intentions of going anywhere. I've been gone for long enough don't you think, sis?".

Emma squealed in delight and through her arms around his neck "We have to go celebrate-"

Constance cut her off "Not tonight, Emma, I'm sure your brother will want to go unpack and get settled in".

Nick nodded "It was a long flight. I'm exhausted, Em. Rain check?".

Emma pouted and crossed her arms a little disappointed "Oh alright,".

 **The Next Morning in the Mid Afternoon**

Nick was sound asleep in his old bed when he became aware that his phone was vibrating. He groaned loudly into his pillow and stretched over grabbed his phone and disconnected it from his charger.

' _Hey, Nicky, I'm sorry I haven't been in touch in the last week or so. I heard your back in town, do you want to go into town and catch up? Pancakes are on me'._

Nick's stomached grumbled at the thought of pancakes and replied _'No worries, S_ _i_ _, I'd love to catch up and have pancakes, I'll meet you, at our usual place in half-an-hour. See you there :)'_

Nick swung his legs over the bed and got up. He went downstairs "I'm going out with Simon".

Constance looked worried as she came into hall to see Nick out "I want to hear about how Clary got on at The Brooklyn Academy of Art. When you get home. Don't stay out too late. The city's not that safe right now".

Nick kissed his mother on the cheek "Will do, and don't worry I'll be home at a reasonable time".

Once Nick got outside, he went to the garage and took out his motorbike. An SYM Wolf Classic, which he bought second hand and nicknamed Old Reliable. His friends had all pitched in and bought him it as a going away present. He placed on his helmet and revved up the engine as Old Reliable came to life and he drove off.

When he arrived at Java Jones is a coffee shop in Brooklyn, Nick met Simon inside.

Simon looked surprised at how much Nick had changed. He was happy to see his best friend who had been like a brother slash sister to him after such a long time "Whoa! Is that really you, Nicky?" He questioned as Nick sat down opposite from him.

Nick grinned ear from ear "The one and only" He replied "Now, I do believe I remember something about pancakes".

"Some things never change" Said Simon upbeat as he went over to the barista and placed an order for a stack of pancakes.

 **An Hour Later**

Nick looked up at Clary seeing the frown on her face "Give us the professors' names and we will end them. Won't we Si?".

Simon nodded "You took the words right out of my mouth".

"Nicky!" Clary rushed over to him as he stood up and spread his arms wide open to embrace her.

"Hello, little red. Long time no see," He said as he embraced her tightly and spun her around.

"I can't believe that's really you, Nicky. You've changed, you look…you look amazing".

Ever since leaving, in the three years he had been gone, Nick has grown from a daunting, sallow-faced, sad-looking teenager who could break out at any moment from stress to a handsome young man who is tall, lean yet muscular with long straightened white hair that occasional is tied up in a ponytail with long strands of hair loosely falling over his forehead. His onyx black eyes have a certain undefinable sparkle to them. Alluring and sensual, with a touch of mischief. He has a lazy smile, that's sometimes makes him seem quite suggestive when he flashes. He has a mature looking face that appears older than his actual age. His jaw is square, framing soft pink lips and a straight nose that gives him a feminine touch. Covering his neck, torso and arms are dormant red Demigod celestial runes that are similar to the ones that Shadowhunters bare when Nick is eventually awakened as an unclaimed demigod they will become active and turn black which will unlock a portion of his power and abilities. His runes are invisible to mundanes hidden under a complex glamour. His ears have been pierced in two areas, metal hoops clinging to the skin. He wears a tight white v-neck t-shirt that showed off his washboard abs, a slim-fit black leather jacket, a pair of black leather trousers, a pair of fashionable black boots and a black cord raven skull necklace.

"And you're not bad yourself" He said with a coquettish smirk. "So, tell us what happened? Who does Simon have to send a scathing email to?" He prompted curiously to see how it had gone.

"No one" She tossed The Brooklyn Academy of Art letter down on the table.

Simon picked it up and read "What? Sad face? Really?"

Clary laughs.

"Well played, well played".

"Thank you".

"Whoo! Little red just got accepted into The Brooklyn Academy of Art!" He exclaimed causing people to look over.

Clary blushed embarrassed as she dug her elbow into his side "Nicky!".

Simon laughed.

She grinned and said in disbelief "They kind of liked my assigned work, but they flipped out over the drawings for our graphic novel".

"You're welcome, you can thank us later when you become a famous artist" Nick said nudging Clary.

Clary rolled her eyes and chuckles "This day will go down in history as the greatest 18th birthday I ever had".

"Which is why we are celebrating tonight. Yes, with Maureen, after our show".

"Absolutely".

The waitress came over with Simon's latte and Clary's biscotti and Nick's sweet tea.

"So what's the deal with you and Maureen?" Clary asked innocently.

Nick started choking as he hammered his chest.

"What deal? No deal. We sing together".

You seriously don't know she's been crushing on you this whole time?" Clary asked with disbelief at how Simon could be so oblivious to the fact.

Simon begins stammering "What? No".

"She kinda does, Si. I mean it's obvious. Well at least to me and Clary that is. I must admit I wouldn't mind a piece of that. Although I don't think I'm Maureen's type. I doubt she'd be interesting in having a threesome. It's a real shame because not everyone is born with the best of both worlds if you catch my drift" He said with a cheeky grin and winked at Simon.

Simon's face turned scarlet red at what his hermaphrodite best friend was getting at.

"Ugh, you're such a pig" Clary calls him playfully before turning her attention back to Simon "Simon, how can someone as smart and perceptive as you not realize that the person sitting right there is in love with you?".

Nick snorted.

"I guarantee you I'm not the only smart, perceptive person to make that mistake" He said looking at Clary with love struck puppy dog eyes.

Clary then looked down to find that the biscotti that she had intended to eat was gone. She could have sworn it was there a second ago as she looked down at the table in confusion.

"That's a latte" Simon pointed out.

"But I could have sworn I had a biscotti".

"Maybe, Nicky ate it. They have a habit of making food vanish off someone else's plate. Remember high school when Nicky used to steal half of my sandwich and by the time I had realized it was gone so, where they".

Nick scowled at Simon "I did no such thing. Maybe you ate it really fast and didn't even notice. It happens to me all the time".

Both Simon and Clary laughed.

"In any case I will replace your mythical biscotti with an actual one" Said Simon.

"Thank you".

"And here I thought chivalry was dead" Nick spoke up.

"You know what? Here's to you" The three clinked there glasses.

"L'chaim".

"L'chaim".

"L'chaim".

Clary then noticed a drawing of a biscotti, and had no idea how it had gotten there.

Afterwards, the trio parted ways to go and get ready for the gig.


	2. Chapter 2

**23** **rd** **August, 2016,** **Back at 408 Wallingford House, Fort Greene, Brooklyn**

Constance was in the kitchen whilst Nick was upstairs freshening up.

When he came back downstairs his mother pulled him aside "Nick, there's something important that I've been meaning to talk to you about" She took a deep breath "It's about your father".

Nick stiffened at the mention of his father. His mother would always skirt around the subject when it came to his biologically father.

When Nick turned Eighteen his mother whilst in a drunken stupor had unintentionally blurted out the truth about father and his heritage as a Demigod. Nick had felt so betrayed as he had gained the sight a few weeks before his eighteen birthday. Nick genuinely thought that he was going mad. He saw demons wearing human disguises and angels riddled with scars. Nick was so afraid of being locked up in a mental institute. That he never told anyone and started taking anti-psychotics in secret. But, it only got worse when one day he started hearing a voice in his head that wasn't his own. It turns out that it was his father, Hades, who had been attempting to get into contact him. At one point he even considered suicide. So, that night, Nick booked a one-way ticket to London to get as far away from his deceitful mother and abusive step-father as possible. The next morning he was gone leaving behind a note on the kitchen table. It wasn't until a year later that he reached out to his sister and re-established contact with his mother as well after he found out that she had left his step-father and seemed to be moving forward with her life.

"Mom as important as I'm sure this conversation is. Could you reschedule and save it for tomorrow over breakfast? I have a feeling that this talk is going to be a real mood killer".

Constance exhaled deeply as she closes her eyes momentarily and then sighs "Okay, but promise me we'll talk first thing tomorrow morning".

"I promise" He reassured his mother.

"I love you, Nicky".

"Love you too, mum" He replied.

 **Forty Minutes Later**

It was starting to get late outside as the street lamps began to automatically switch themselves on.

He lit up a cigarette and as he inhaled, the glow from the other end of it matched the sunset before him.

Eventually the dimming sun was tucked away. The clouds floated by in soft cotton like puffs of pink and the sky became darker. Nick flicked his cigarette on to the ground and entered the antique store, Greenpoint Antiquities.

"Guess, who's back in town".

"Nicky!" Dot came around from the counter and pulled him into a warm hug "I've missed you, it hasn't been the same since you've been gone. How was London?".

"It has been an enlightening experience to say the least" He replied giving nothing away.

"I don't remember you being so cryptic" Dot retorted with a small smile.

Nick ran his hand over the tarot cards and lifted up the Reversed Death Tarot Card.

"Death is a card of transformation and new life, and typically shows a need to start completely over by letting go of the past. Death reversed typically reflects that you are on the verge of major change, but for some reason, you are resisting making that change.

"I think we both know what that major change is. I'm almost twenty-one. I should have already been awakened by now. I've resisted the change thus further because I've always wanted a normal life and if I were awakened as an unclaimed demigod. I would have to give that up, but now I'm starting to look at the bigger picture of what I have to gain. The truth is, I'm afraid of my own power. What I fear the most is power with impunity. I fear abuse of power and the abuse of power. I don't want to become like him, Dot".

She placed a hand on his arm "Listen to me, Nicky. You are not Richard. You're not a bad person, you're a very good person who bad things have happened to. He was a monster. You're not. Do you know what my mother told me when I was little? That it matters not what someone is born, But what they grow to be. In my opinion, the best people to have power are the ones who don't want it. I know that one day you will make a great mediator" Dot reassured.

Nick opened his mouth when Simon came in through the door.

"Hey, Dot".

Dot let her hand drop and turned to Simon "Hello Simon,".

"I'll see you, later Dot. Thanks for the pep talk".

"Any time, Nicky" She replied and watched him leave with Simon.

When they got upstairs

it's not like we're headed off on some epic journey".

At that moment before Luke can respond Simon butted in "But you are! See, we are going to Lombardi's to celebrate your birthday after our gig".

"You should come back here after. The city's not that safe right now".

"Ah, thanks, Mom, but we're set.

"Yeah, we will take a rain check. Wait do I smell chicken cacciatore?".

"Simon, your gig".

"Oh, you're singing?" Luke asked sounding surprised.

"Yes, big gig".

Nick grins and interjects "And by big, he means not so".

Luke chuckles "Be careful, Nicky. And look yourself and Clary".

"Don't worry big guy, little red is in safe hands".

"Breakfast, you and me, tomorrow. Promise?"

"Yep".

"Mom uh, Mom? Mom, you have to let me go. I'm biologically and legally an adult".

"Yeah. That's what I'm afraid of".

"Shall we?" Clary jumped up onto Simon's back.

"Yes".

Nick grabbed the paint spray "Good choice, big guy. We'll be sure to put these to go use".

"Nicky, I meant what I said. Don't think that I will let you off the hook if I find you out on the streets vandalising" He warned.

Nick raised a single eyebrow and smirked in response "Would I?" He then turned to Jocelyn with an unimpressed look on his face "So, when are you going to tell little red the truth? You're not protecting her, Jocelyn. Do you think that it's wise leaving it to the last minute? You've left her unprepared and as you've said yourself the city isn't safe" He rebuked her "I know that you think that you're protecting her by deceiving her. But, Clary is no longer a child. The longer you hide the truth from her. The more she will come to resent you for doing it. Telling lies to protect someone you love only destroys them in the end. Take it from someone who knows".

"I know that is why I'm going to tell her tomorrow first thing at breakfast. Please, Nicky let me be the one to tell her. She needs to hear it from me" She resigned.

Nick nodded and sighed heavily "I promise that little red will not find out the truth from my lips, but I cannot promise that she won't find out elsewhere. Whatever protections you've placed on Clary, to block her sight. They're wearing off. All it would take is for Clary to see through the layers of reality and find out about the Shadow World. Fortunately, for Shadowhunters it takes some training I hope for your sake and Clary's that she doesn't have to find out the truth the hard-way like I did" And with that said he left to catch up with Simon and Clary.


	3. Chapter 3

**7:42pm: Outside at Java Jones**

Clary, Simon, Maureen and Nick were talking on top of the van just before Simon and Maureen's gig at the coffee shop.

"What's with my mom being so over protectively lately".

"Who knows" Shrugged Nick in a nonchalant manner.

"So, do you remember in Aliens, when the alien queen was defending her eggs from Ripley? In this scenario, is my mom Ripley or the alien queen?".

"Both" Simon said.

Nick nodded in agreement.

"What?" Maureen said.

"A mother defending her young" Explained Simon.

"Defending me from what? I spend all day in an art studio" She said toying with her stele.

"My life couldn't be more mundane" Replied Clary "And besides, I really don't know much about when she was young".

"Oh, just do what I do and get all the dirt from your relatives".

"Well, I would if I could, but she doesn't have any. And my dad died before I was born".

"So, you have no one? No uncles, no aunts, no third cousins, twice removed?"

"No, just me and my mom".

"It's why the Lewis clan has added three chairs to every seder since pre-school".

"Mmm".

"One for Clary, one for Jocelyn, one for Elijah,".

"You guys don't think that's a little bit suspicious? You not knowing anything about your family? Your mom could be hiding some deep, dark secret".

"Maureen, it's not possible"

"No, no, think about it".

"No, seriously, my mother is incapable of concealing anything from me" Said Clary.

"Unless, Jocelyn thought it was for your own good. My mother lied to me about my biological father. I also thought she was incapable of concealing anything from me. But it turns out with the right motivation she could lie right straight to my face for years under the illusion that she was doing it to protect me by deceiving me. I still haven't fully forgiven mom because her lies almost destroyed me".

Maureen frowned and placed a hand on his arm in a gesture of comfort "Is that why you took off to London?".

"It was one of many reasons, but yes it was the main reason" He replied.

 **After the gig.**

"So, you went on stage tonight as Champagne Enema".

"Well, you can't say that the name isn't original" Snickered Nick.

Maureen and Simon both laugh

"What were we thinking, right?"

"But now we're Rock Solid Panda"

"Yeah, we are".

"Rock Solid Panda, coming up".

"I don't know about anyone else. But, I'm feeling inspired" Says Nick holding up the cans of spray paint.

Clary gasps noticing that she draw the rune again for the second time without realizing it.

"What's that tag?" Asked Simon pointing at the rune.

' _Here, we go'_ Thought Nick.

"Weird, I didn't even mean to draw that. Second time today" She admitted.

"You know they have confirmed cases of people waking up in the morning speaking French, and they never even studied the language"

"Do you think that's some kind of language?" Questioned Clary.

"Sanskrit maybe".

"It looks like some sort of rune. Maybe you saw it somewhere and just don't remember it, Clary. It's no big deal and besides I kind of like it" Reassured Nick.

Out of nowhere Jace bumps into Clary. "Hey, can you watch where you're going?"

Jace stops and turned around "You can see me?"

"Yeah, that's kind of the point, but you obviously didn't see me".

' _Oh crap, I knew this was going to happen'_ Nick panicked.

Jace shook his head slightly trying to wrap his head around the mystery that had confronted him "You have the Sight. How can I not know who you are?".

Nick knew he had to do something, and fast as he came over "Hey, dude. Just apologize and move on. Clary isn't interested in you or your shoddy pick up lines. I mean has that line seriously ever worked for you? Even once?".

"Wait, you're a Shadowhunter." Jace said narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the runes that covered Nick "How can I not know who you are, either. I've never seen you at the institute and those runes…I've never seen them before. Not even in the grey book. Runes that have been removed are reserved for only the elite members of the Clave. Who are you and what are you doing here?".

"Jace!" Shouted Alec.

Jace looks at them both with a puzzled expression and runs to join his Parabatai.

"Can you guys believe that blond guy?" Clary says to Simon.

"You thought he was cute," Nick teased "Didn't you?".

Clary dug her elbow into his ribs, but didn't answer.

"You're both joking right? This is some sort of prank yeah? There was no one there".

"No, the guy right there, running into the club".

Maureen looks a little freaked out "Clary, there's nobody there.

"The guy covered in rune tats" Nick tells them "How could you, two not have seen him. He was smoking hot although blondes aren't really my type. I think they're more little red's type since she was eyeing him up like a piece of eye-candy".

Clary's face burned "I was not".

"What guy are you talking about? Seriously you're both freaking me out" Says Maureen.

Clary looks confused "You guys seriously don't see him?".

"No".

"Okay, could you stop making us feel insane?"

Nick nodded "Yeah, it's not funny anymore".

"Could you both stop acting that way?".

"Come on, Clary. We're going to find you some answers. Either we've been drugged, gone insane or there really is a blond haired prince in there although I would hardly call him charming".

Clary nodded as she unzipped her jacket and tossed it to Simon.

Simon shouted "Remember, your fake ID sucks".

 **Once inside the club.**

"So," Simon said, "pretty good music, eh?"

Clary didn't reply. She wasn't paying much attention to Simon as she was determined to follow the mysterious blond-haired boy covered in strange tattoos who had bumped into her outside.

"I, for one," Maureen went on, "am enjoying myself immensely".

"I'm gonna go fail at getting us some birthday drinks" Says Simon trying to grab Clary's attention away from the blond haired boy.

"I'm gonna go fail with you" Maureen told him as she linked their hands together and begins dragging a reluctant Simon away.

"You are? Clary!" Simon tried once more in a last ditch attempt to get through to Clary who ignored him as Nick followed swiftly behind.

Clary had reached the curtain, with two bouncers position outside. She links arms with one of the Eidolon demons "Somebody works out. Cool contacts" She says as they slipped through the door with the two bouncers that had been stationed outside the curtain.

Jace leans in and whispers seductively "I hear you've been pedalling mundane blood" As he wraps an arm around the Eidolon demon's waist.

"Why? Are you looking to score?".

Jace smirks "I'm not. But you're gonna tell me who is" He says turning the Eidolon demon around with a serious expression on his face.

"Well, you're outnumbered here".

"Oh, I like our odds" Jace tells her confidently with a look of arrogance on his face as he reached into his jacket and drew out something long and sharp that flashed under the strobe lights. That Clary misidentifies as a knife."Watch out!" She shouts and rushes to push the Eidolon demon out of the way.

The Eidolon demon face opens up like a blossoming flower with razor sharp teeth ready to attack.

"Clary!" Shouts Nick as he rushes to her side as Jace shouts "Careful!" and pushes Clary out of the way sending her sailing across the floor. "Are you hurt?" Jace asks Clary as he helps her up, but is then jumped by an Eidolon demon and losses his Seraph blade.

There is a struggle and when Clary manages to pick up the Seraph blade it activates and Jace pushes the Eidolon demon into it causing the Eidolon demon to disintegrate into orange sparks.

Jace goes to retrieve his Seraph blade, but another Eidolon demon jumps him. Nick in a split second decision grabs the Seraph blade from Clary. The Seraph blade instantaneously becomes dull as it switches hands as Nick quickly vaporizes the blue-eyed tentacle faced demon that was attacking Jace.

"Hey! Catch!" Nick shouted and tosses it to Jace who catches it.

Nick then tackles the Eidolon demon that runs at Jace to the ground "A little help would be nice" The Eidolon demon tries to bite him as he dodges out of the way "Hey! Hot Shot if you're not too busy could you lend a helping hand over here. I'd really not get my face bitten off by something that looks out of Alien vs Predator?" He shouts over to Alec.

Alec races over and stabs the Eidolon demon as Nick rolls out of the way. He stands up and panting heavily before hunching over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath "Thanks for that hot shot" He then looks up to see Clary running out of the room.

Nick runs a hand through his sweaty hair and sucks in a deep breath before taking off after her.

He quickly catches up with her as he pushes through the crowd "Clary!" She turns her head to look at him with big terrified eyes and accidentally bumps into Magnus.

Clary momentarily freezes as she experiences flashbacks of her childhood. Nick also freezes the moment he feels powerful eyes fall onto him. Their eyes meet and suddenly, they were alone in the crowd. Magnus looked at Nick intrigued as his eyes swipe over his celestial demigod runes. Nick swallows thickly

and opens his mouth to speak when without warning Clary snaps out of her trance-like state and backs away from the warlock her eyes darted around maniacally, looking for an escape. She suddenly burst into a frenzied run as Nick reluctantly breaks eye-contact giving Magnus a lingering second glance before quickly following suit after Clary.

Nick steps out of the nightclub just in time to find Clary already in the taxi telling the driver frantically to drive. He watches with a heavy heart as the taxi speeds off.

He notices two men with a strange circle rune marks burnt into their necks also watching Clary from a distance.

Nick whips out his phone the least he could do was forewarn Jocelyn.

' _I don't think this would be an appropriate time to tell you, I told you so'._

' _What happened?'_

' _Tonight, Clary got her first glimpse of the shadow world. A blond-haired Shadowhunter bumped into Clary whilst under a glamour. She was able to see through it and commented. She attracted his attention, so I decided to help you out by diverting his attention to me. Long story short he mistook me for a fellow Shadowhunter. You're welcome by the way. Unfortunately, Simon and Maureen witness our interaction. So, basically they saw us talking to thin air._

" _What did you tell them?"._

" _What could I tell them without sounding crazy? I just ignored them in favour of reassuring little red, who was starting to freak herself out. We ended up going into The Pandemonium nightclub to search for said Shadowhunter. It turns out that he and his team were on a mission to find out who's peddling mundane blood. They were interrogating these blue-eyed macho guys and their leader. Clary got involved trying to stop the blond guy feeling stabbing the woman. And that is when all hell broke loose. The blue eyed-men and woman opened their faces up like a blossoming flower with tentacles and razor sharp teeth'._

' _They were Eidolon demons. Are you and Clary alright?'._

' _Physically, we're fine. Clary's an emotional wreck after accidental vaporizing one of the Eidolon demon's with a seraph blade. I took care of the others, which wasn't easily since I almost got my face bitten off might I add. You're welcome by the way. Afterwards, Clary took off and is on her way home as we speak in a cab. I just thought I should warn you in advance'._

' _Thank you, Nicky. Clary, is lucky to have you as a friend, brother and sister. I know that I've never told you or Simon this, but I have always seen you, two as my adoptive sons and daughter. I dread to think what would have happened to Clary had you not have been there. I love you, Nicky as any mother would unconditionally'._

' _Despite, our disagreements when it comes to little red. I just want you to know I love you, too, Mrs. F'._

Tears well up in Nick's eyes. It felt good to know that he was loved and accepted for who and what he was.

Nick hailed a cab "408 Wallingford House, Fort Greene in Brooklyn" He said to the cabby, before slamming the door shut behind him as the cab took off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**24th August, 2016: 2am 408 Wallingford House, Fort Greene, Brooklyn**

Nick barely slept. It took ages to relax, and then he tossed and turned, restless and uncomfortable. He was worried about Clary. He sighed and decided to go over to the Fray's apartment to check in on them. He didn't want Clary to follow in his footsteps and just take off.

When he stepped inside the antique store. The place looked like it had been torn apart. It was clear that this was not an ordinary mundane home invasion. Someone was looking for something in particular.

Nick's sense that something was wrong only increased when he reached the apartment door. It was unlocked, hanging slightly open, spilling a wedge-shaped shaft of light onto the landing. With a feeling of increasing panic he pushed the door open.

 **Meanwhile**

The Ravener demon that had taken the form of Dorothea Rollins had these creepy tentacles seemed to come out of her face. Clary stabbed the Ravener demon with her stele and watched as the shape-shifting demon transforms into its original form. Clary backs away from the demon her eyes darted around maniacally, looking for an escape.

Clary almost forgot about her impending doom at the sight of her best friend and wayward brother in everything, but blood. However, it wasn't long before reality came crashing back-down as she cried out to Nick in everything, but blood "Nicky!" the Ravener demon snapped its head around and hissed at Nick who stood unafraid and without hesitation charged at the Ravener demon and jumped on its back.

"Clary, run!" Shouted Nick as Dot, stuck out a weird, sharp tail and attempted to stab him with it. However, Nick managed to dodge it causing the Ravener demon to stab itself in the neck.

The Ravener demon let out a loud screech and suddenly the thing began to twitch. Spasming uncontrollably, it rolled onto its back, multiple legs churning the air. Black fluid poured from its mouth. Before it spontaneous combusted leaving only ash behind.

Nick looked up to see the blond-haired man from before at the Pandemonium nightclub. "Who are you and what the hell that?".

"Jace Wayland and that was a Ravener demon".

"So, what are you doing here, pretty boy?".

Jace shrugged "I'm curious about your friend and I also have orders to bring you back to the institute. Hodge wants to talk with you. He thinks you might be dangerous".

Nick crossed his arms over his chest. "You have no idea, Shadowhunter. And who says that I'm going anywhere with you?".

"You can come either willingly or unwillingly".

Nick couldn't believe his ears. "Are you threatening to kidnap me?"

"If you want to look at it that way," Jace said, "yes."

Nick opened his mouth to protest angrily, but was interrupted by Clary who began to sway on her feet as the Ravener's poison began coursing through her veins.

"Ravener poison" Jace caught her and gathered an unconscious Clary into his arms "That demon got a piece of her".

"If there's one thing I know is that it's fatal to Shadowhunters. Unless you have an anti-dote supplied by a warlock. Clary will be dead within the hour without the healing rune" Nick told him and tossed the stele over to Jace "We wouldn't want that now would we? I'm not blind or stupid for that matter Shadowhunter I can see the way you look at Clary. The heart wants what it wants. There's no logic to these things. You meet someone, you fall in love and that's that. I don't blame you, though Clary is one of a kind. Don't worry Clary won't become a Forsaken. Her mom was a Shadowhunter".

Jace caught the stele "And how would you know that?" He questioned.

"Because I have the sight duh. I've seen the rune shaped scars all over her body for myself. For whatever reason Jocelyn decided to raise Clary as a mundane. She deceived her daughter for years under the illusion that she was protecting Clary from the Shadow World when in reality she had left her unprepared. The protections that Jocelyn placed on Clary to temporarily block her sight had started to wear off and as you already know Clary began to see through the layers of reality and got her first glimpse of the Shadow World last night. I promised Jocelyn that I wouldn't tell Clary under the stipulation that she would tell Clary. Unfortunately, that plan back fired as you know" Nick let out a long sigh as he gently tucked a stray strand of auburn hair behind Clary's ear "Little red is my little sister in everything, but blood. I don't know you, Jace or your story so, I don't know whether or not you'll understand this, but family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who want you in theirs; the ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who love you no matter what. Family cares about you and is there, for the good, bad, all of it. They've got your back even when it hurts. Clary and I may not be parabatai, but we're as good as. I promised Jocelyn that I would protect her. I'm not doing a very good job am I? I should have told her the truth. But, I was afraid, afraid that I would lose her ".

"For what it is worth I do understand. I have a parabatai and from what I've seen so far you've protected her from the Eidolons demons and you even managed to single handy take down a Ravener demon which is not an easy task in itself. No one can ask you to do more than your best. You've kept her alive haven't you?" Jace said as he began to draw the rune on her neck.

"I suppose when you put it like that" Once the healing rune took affect Jace lifted Clary into his arms "We'd better get going. This place is going to be swarming with Ravener demons. Where there's one there's almost always more where that came from".

Nick rose "Alright, here's what we're going to do. Whilst I'm hot wiring a car to take us to the institute. I need you, Jace to be the look out".

Jace asked in disbelief "Wait you know how to hot wire a car?".

Nick raised his head and smiled. There was something fierce about the gesture "You'd be wise not to underestimate me, Shadowhunter. There's more to me than meets the eye. I'm Nick Hutchinson by the way. But, most people just call me, Nicky".


	5. Chapter 5

**24th / 25th, August, 2016 The New York Institute**

 **Back at the Institute**

Alec was pissed and that was an understatement when he heard what his parabatai had done. Not only was their best lead on who was buying the mundane blood was gone, but now they had two mundanes in their institute that Jace wanted to keep around. He needed to talk some sense into his parabatai. Mundanes weren't allowed in the institute, and for good reason. If anyone knew about this, they could be reported to the Clave.

He hurried down the halls in search of Jace. Alec was eager be rid of the two distractions. The sooner the better in his opinion so that they could get back to the things that mattered such as completing the mission they were given.

Jace came out of his room and headed in the opposite direction to Alec who shot him a look "We need to talk Jace. Those mundanes you brought back to the institute are a distraction. You know as well as I do that distractions are dangerous in our line of work. You need to get rid of them so that we can get back to what matters and complete the mission we were given. One mundane is bad enough, but two? Jace come on you know mundanes aren't allowed in the institute. We could be reported to the Clave for this".

"Alec not now" Jace told him.

At that moment Nick stepped out of the room "Why hasn't little red woken up yet? It's been two days already" complained Nick unable to hide his worry.

It was then Alec first laid eyes upon on one of the mundanes in question. Nick was gorgeous it made Alec question whether or not the young man had any traceable Fae lineage as he locked eyes with Nick. They gazed at each other so deeply that, for a moment, nothing else existed in the world.

Jace coughed eventually which seemed to snap them out of it as the air became thick with awkward tension.

A flirtatious smile spread across Nick face as he winked at Alec who bristled slightly taking on a defensive posture and opened his mouth only to have Jace quickly interjected so that his parabatai wouldn't say or do something that he would later regret "As I was saying you have to give her time. Demon poison is strong stuff".

 **Meanwhile**

"Jocelyn, you're back with me" The vision of her mother held Clary, one after the other, a river of images that bore her along like a leaf tossed in a current.

Suddenly Clary gasped and bolted upright head butting Isabelle.

"Ow".

"Wait, I don't know who you..." Clary said scared as she placed some distance in between her and Isabelle.

"I'm Isabelle. I've never seen Jace so curious about a mundane... or distracted. Like you saw earlier, distractions are dangerous in our line of work".

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Who's Jace? And where is? Where is Nicky?" She asked looking around her new surroundings.

"You really don't know much, do you? Your friend is fine more than fine actually" Isabella said her voice had that kittenish quality to it when she spoke of Nicky.

Clary shook her head slightly as her eyes became wet and her voice took on a confused, irritated tone "All I know is some psychos took my mother, and now you people have taken me and Nicky".

Isabelle chuckles "That is where you are wrong. You see Nicky came here of his own free will and by taken you mean saved your life".

Nick knocked on the door to announce his presence and then walked into the room "So, you're finally awake Clary," He walked over and took Isabelle's spot on the edge of the bed and laid his hands over Clary's "I need you to listen closely. I know this all must be confusing and scary as hell right now. It isn't fair on you to have had to find out this way. Jocelyn shouldn't have put this off until the last possible minute. She's not only left you unprepared, but now her life and yours is being threatened. But I promise that we're going to do everything in our power to get her back from the ones who took her, but we're going to need your help".

Alec felt a sudden twinge of jealousy and quickly squashed it down "Mundanes shouldn't even be here".

"Where is here exactly?" Clary asked.

"There not mundanes, Alec" Argued Jace.

"How do you know that?" Retorted Alec not willing to let the matter drop.

"Because the seraph blade lit up when she touched it and Nick is-".

Nick and Jace shared a look with one another. "Complicated" He said frustrated with Alec "Look, Nick, can you...".

Nick nodded as he released Clary's hand "Your discretion is much appreciated, Shadowhunter". He stood up and went off to the side next to Isabelle who tilted her head with a look of curiosity.

Jace sits down beside Clary "I'm Jace Wayland".

"I'm, uh...".

"Clary Fray, we know who you are".

Alec's dark blue eyes gazed at Clary with a hostility as pure and concentrated as acid "Am I the only one who finds this unusual?" He said growing impatient, despite the bud of curiosity in his chest that had grown for Nick that he shoved down. He wasn't interested in the mundane, not even remotely yet his heart betrayed him and suggested otherwise.

Jace shot Alec a look "You find everything unusual Alec".

Alec's mouth tightened "It isn't right for them to be here. They're not one of us. The Clave must be informed. Especially about him. He has runes that aren't even in the grey book. I've checked. You know as well as I do that runes that have been removed are only for elite members of the Clave. I'm going to get a message to my father-".

Nick butted in "First I'm a mundane and now I'm a Shadowhunter. You know what dial it down a notch" He bristled at Alec's rudeness.

"My brother doesn't have a dial," Isabelle explained. "I love you, Alec, but you have a switch that's always on".

Alec glanced at his sister "I love you, too". He gestured his hand in the directions of Clary and Nick "But this..." He pressed.

"Hey, you know what?" Jace interrupted "Give me a minute" Alec didn't move. He was reluctant to leave Jace alone with them until Jace spoke again and pointed at the door "Here's a word you never hear me say. Please?".

"What is with you?" He asked and unsurprisingly received no one response "Really, no, what is with him?" He asked his sister who got up to leave.

"Walk with me, big brother. I'll explain it to you" Isabelle told her brother as she whisked him out of the room.

"I'll be right outside if you need me" Nick said giving them some privacy.

 **Meanwhile**

Isabelle linked her arm around Alec's as she led him down the hall.

Alec said all hot and bothered "We don't know this girl. There's no such thing as new Shadowhunters".

"There is now" Replied Isabelle.

"And you don't find it strange?" Questioned Alec.

"What I find strange is that you're so upset. Maybe you're upset by the way, Jace is looking at her? And the new feelings that you're developing for Nicky. You know, you should be happy that Jace is interested in someone other than himself. If you stopped trying to repress those new feeling you have for Nicky then maybe you'll stop being so uptight all the time" She chuckles.

"I don't know what your talking about, Izzy. I don't have feelings for whatever he is" He said venomously "Maybe I'm pissed that she's ruined the mission. That those two have become an unnecessary distraction. We never did find out who's buying the blood. That was our one job, Izzy. Do you want to be the one to tell our mother that we failed the mission because Jace is so strung up on this supposed new Shadowhunter?" He said before storming off.

Isabelle sighed and went over to the computer. She wanted to find out more about Nicky. It was obvious that her brother had developed intimate feelings for him. And if he wasn't a mundane or Shadowhunter then what was he?

 **Back to Clary and Jace**

"Your wound, it's healed" Jace informed Clary.

"How is that even possible? So, what, I'm miraculously healed, and all of you... stunning people have magical powers?"

Jace scoffs "No. No, don't confuse me with a warlock".

"Or a Demi-god" Nick announced whilst he was eavesdropping on them.

Jace exhales "You're not helping. You'll just confuse her".

Nick remarks "You seem to be doing a perfectly good job of doing that yourself".

"A what?"

"A warlock also known as a child of Lilith, is the offspring of a demon and a mundane. Whilst a demigod is the end result of a primordial entity and a mundane having a child together" He explained.

"Okay, you're not making any sense".

"Told you so".

"Warlocks, vampires, werewolves, Seelies..." Jace began.

"Literally my brain is about to explode".

"For angel sake!" Nick came back into the room "I'll keep it simple for Clary. You're a Shadowhunter. A human born with angel blood. In other words, a Nephilim. You and your mother are a part of a secretive race who fight demons and live alongside Downworlders who are supernatural beings and hybrid creatures who inhabit the Shadow World. The Shadow World is the term generally used to refer to the hidden, supernatural part of the world that Shadowhunters and Downworlders share and is also being pervaded by demons" Nick turned to Jace "I've got you started so now you can jump in at any time pretty boy".

Jace gave Nick a look and pointed at the door.

Nick rolled his eyes and left the room once more.

Jace turned his attention back to Clary "All the legends are true. So those people you saw murdered at the Pandemonium, they weren't people at all, they were shape-shifting demons".

"They return to their home dimensions when they die," said Nick. "In case you were wondering little red".

"I'm not interested in being a part of your supernatural fight club. I just wanna find my mom" Her voice breaking "The rest of it, whatever it is, all I care about is finding my mother" She told Jace "Please. Please help me find her" She said softly.

"I'm the best chance you've got".

"I don't even know you" Her cell phone began ringing.

"How come you haven't answered your phone in two days?"

"Things are... all ripped apart".

"Where are you? Find My Friends says your phone is in an abandoned church on Deighton. I'm outside".

Clary runs to the window and exhales "I see you".

"I don't see you".

"Give me five minutes. I have to get dressed".

"Dressed? What are you doing undressed in an abandoned church? Clary, is there... Is there a meth problem we have to talk about?".

"Simon, just give me five minutes, okay?" She turned to Jace "Um, what, uh... What happened to my clothes?".

"Demon venom. Remember? Isabelle left you these".

She chuckles holding up one of the boots "You're kidding, right?"

"She's very comfortable with her body".

"Okay" She grabs the clothes and goes behind the curtain to get changed.

Nick comes back into the room and goes over to the window and smirks "My brother is smart for a mundane. Unfortunately, it would seem something has followed him. Do you want to take care of it Jace or shall I?" He asked turning around to Jace.

"I'll take care of it," Jace said firmly "You're not ready for the field".

Nick scoffed and folds his arms "That's not fair. I took on Eidolon demons and a Ravener that has to count for something" He pouted.

"Once you've started training and proven that you're able to hold your own then, I will consider letting you come on field missions until then you're on grunt work as a potential Ascender without you're awakened abilities. You're vulnerable. You said so yourself, which is why we agreed that your status is need to know. The less people who know the better. Very few will be able to recognise you for what you really are. Fortunately, until you're awakened most will mistake you for a Shadowhunter. Only I, Hodge and the Clave know and I'd like to keep it that way".

 **Meanwhile**

In the mirror Clary finally spots the rune on her neck.

"How did that get there?".

"I drew that" Jace said smugly.

"And you let him, Nicky?".

Nick shrugs in a nonchalant manner and gives an amused snort as Clary steps out from behind the curtain "Nice outfit. Although I don't think it's your style, Clary. Those clothes look ridiculous on you".

"Shut it" She tells her brother slash sister and turns to Jace "Okay, listen. I still don't get everything that's going on here, but you do not tattoo my neck. That's creepy".

"Duly noted. I guess next time we'll just let you die. And it's not a tattoo. It's a rune".

Nick scowled at Jace and gave him a look "That's not something to joke about Jace".

"I can't believe you let him practically cover you in tattoos Nicky. Your mom is going to flip out".

"I was beginning to wonder when you would see through my glamour. They're not tattoos. There runes similar to your own. And I wouldn't worry about my mom flipping out over them considering I was born with them, sis".

Jace ignored them and explained "Runes have enormous power. Good for Shadowhunters. Lethal for humans. But you, you already know all about runes, don't you?" He said accusingly as he held up Clary's sketchpad.

Clary shook her head slightly confused.

"Maybe you don't. Which is what makes you so interesting... Clary Fray".

"She's not deceiving you, Jace. Little red doesn't know, but at the same time she knows more than she thinks she does".

 **Pre-Dawn**

Clary, Nick and Jace then walked out of the room as Jace activates his Seraph blade and tells Clary "I saw something... behind your friend".

"You're not gonna kill Simon, are you?".

"Protect the humans, kill the demons. You'll get it eventually".

Clary opens the door and turns to Jace "So, why can't Simon see you?".

"This is a glamour, a rune that makes me invisible to mundanes. It's a shame, really, 'cause... well, denying them all this".

Nick rolled his eyes "You do know that Si is going to think you're insane Clary since you're basically talking to thin air".

"What's going on Nicky. Why did you tell your mom and sister that you were staying over at mine? I had to lie in order to cover your back. I've barely slept for the last two days. I even gave myself a nose bleed. Because you two can't be bothered to answer your phones" He stressed and then turned to Clary looking concerned "And Clary what do you have on? Let me take you home" Simon takes off his jacket and places it around Clary's shoulders.

Nick turned to Jace "You could learn something from him" He nudged his head over in Simon's direction.

Jace rolls his eyes and exhales "Move out of the way and go protect the mundane and Clary".

"How am I supposed to do that without a weapon?".

"You've managed before" Retorted Jace.

"I don't think I have one anymore" Clary told Simon.

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well..."

"Clary Fairchild!" Shouted the circle member.

Nick stands in front of Clary and Simon shielding with his body as he spread his arms wide. "Be careful just shout if you need back up".

Clary gasps as Jace grabs the circle member from behind and holds him in a head lock.

"Clary, what's going on? What are you looking at?"

"If you give us the girl and the potential Ascender, I'll let you live".

"You're in no position to be making rules".

Jace grunts as he is head butted and the circle member activates his Seraph blade.

There is a struggle with the Seraph blade and Jace manages to stab the circle member with his own Seraph blade "We'll never stop hunting them".

"This is for my father".

"Jace!" Shouts Clary.

"Excuse me?" Simon questions unaware of what had just taken place.

"Is he dead?".

"Is who dead?".

Suddenly the body of the circle member appears.

"What the..." Simon backs away from him.

"I would take that as a yes" Replies Nick.

"Could you de-glamourize, or whatever, so my best friend doesn't think that we're losing our minds?

"Um what is happening?"

"Yeah, we don't have the luxury right now, kid" Said Jace as he activates the rune "Everyone back inside".

"Clary, Nicky who is this? Your meth dealer?".

"I've seen him before. At the police station".

"He's a member of the Circle. Clary, he's here for you and your brother".

"He's with the people who took my mother".

"Right, which is very bad, Clary. These people aren't ones you want to piss off" Said Jace.

"I know why they want me. I mean the whole Shadow world would kill just to get their hands on me. Once, I've been awakened I'll be a powerful asset. But, why do they want her?".

Jace shook his head "I don't know. But your little mundane best friend led him right to you. He's was sent here to capture or kill you, both".

"There's a dead body there, we have to call Luke".

Nick raised an eyebrow "Yeah and how are you going to explain this to him? Besides right now we don't know who we can trust. What do you think Clary?".

"We can't trust Luke, Simon. We can't".

"Clary, I need to keep you safe".

"She's safe here with us, Si. You cannot protect her from the circle members. You just can't.

I'm asking you not to involve yourself. You already know too much for a mundane".

"That's something that we can both agree on" Jace said and turned to Clary "Clary I promise you, I promise I am gonna help you find your mother. But you're one of us. You're a Shadowhunter".

"What are you talking about? Clary, Nicky you don't know this guy, all right? Come with me. I can get us help".

"I can't, Si" Replied Nicky.

"Clary, please" Simon pleaded.

"Clary-" Jace began hoping to get through to her.

 **Meanwhile**

"I don't see the Mortal Cup!" Bellowed Valentine.

"We searched. It's not in the loft. Just because you couldn't find it doesn't mean it isn't there".

"There's a daughter" He stammered "She looks just like Jocelyn. There's no sign of the father. Could be Mundane. The girl is under the protection of an unclaimed and unawakened demigod. She must know where the mortal cup is".

Valentine inhales "Jocelyn has a daughter?".

"Well, in that case, I'd like to speak to Jocelyn's daughter and I also want the potential Ascender. He will be invaluable to our cause".


	6. Chapter 6

**August 25, 2016 New York Institute**

"Clary, come on. We gotta go".

"Simon, I think Jace can help us".

"What? Come on. How do we know this Mick Jagger-looking guy is even gonna try-".

"Si, we really do not have time for this right now. If we want to find Jocelyn" Nick spoke up "If Jace can help in any way then I'm staying with him and so is little red. You have a choice to make little brother because I'm not going to play around here when there's a life on the line. So, you can either stay with us or go home".

Jace knew there was a reason he liked Nick "He's right mundane. We do not have the time" He said as sirens wailed in the distance.

"What-".

Clary sighed "Come on, Simon let's go" She pulled Simon inside with her.

Jace began burning a rune into his skin.

Simon looked disturbed at what he was seeing.

"I know. Trust me" Clary reassured.

"He's, like, burning himself" Simon whispered over to Clary and before Simon registered what was happening Jace grabbed his hand causing Simon to panic "Buddy, what's going on, man? I'm not your type, man".

"Oh do shut up, Si. You're not exactly his type either. The Institute is hidden under a glamour therefore you cannot see it for what it truly is. Mundanes are blind to reality and only see what they want to see. Everything you've heard about monsters, about nightmares, legends whispered around campfires...All the stories are true" He explained.

"I don't even. Where are we? What the hell? Clary, Nicky is there a war going on that I don't know about?" He asked as he looked around his new surroundings in awe.

"There is now" Jace replied.

"I think my mother is at the centre of it" Clary added.

"You coming?"

"Yeah".

"What is this place? There's a lot of gear in here. What'd they do, rob a tech shop? So this cold-blooded killer is gonna help us?"

"He's not a killer. He's protecting us".

"Specifically, you. It's sort of their thing" Said Nick.

"Their thing? You guys have a thing?" Simon continued.

"Mhmm," Nicky hummed in reply.

Clary spoke up "Nicky means a Shadowhunter thing. That's what they do, protecting humans from demons".

"Demons, right. That makes perfect sense, 'cause there are demons running all around New York.

"That is the first correct thing you've said all day".

"What is going on? Why is there another mundane in the Institute?" Alec interrupted.

Nicky had enough and placed a finger on Alec's lip "Oh, hush angel face. Jace already told you, I'm not a mundane" He then removed his finger and turned to Isabelle before Alec could get a word in edge way "A Circle member followed Simon to get to Clary".

"Will someone just tell me what's going on here" Simon said frustrated.

"Simon, you're my brother in everything but blood. But can you please give it a rest and just listen to what we're trying to tell you. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into. You don't even know it but, there is a world hidden within your own. A world full of monsters wearing human disguises and angels who are riddled with scars that fight demons. You're not in your world Simon any more. You're in ours. You're a mundane Simon. You do not have the resources required to defend yourself. Which means you could be killed or befall a fate that is worse than death. And if you still choose to remain then you're either very brave or very foolish Si".

Simon closed his mouth as his face drained of colour.

"Was that necessary?" Clary scolded Nick.

"Nick does have a point, Clary. If the mundane wants to stay then on his own head be it. But, at least now you can't say we didn't warn him" Jace spoke up in Nick's defence.

Alec pressed his lips together to avoid smiling as he helped Jace bring up the surveillance system, two cops were shown on the monitor, both trying to get inside of the institute.

"Mundane police. They shouldn't cause a problem to us. Am I right Alec?" Nick asked as he glanced at the dark haired Shadowhunter. His eyes seemed to look right into Alec's soul. The feelings that the young man provoked in him were strange and somewhat alien to him that he was going to pretend didn't exist yet his body betrayed him as Alec felt a shiver run down his spine as Nick practically purred his name out loud. "No" He said, a little breathless "Our wards will deter them".

Isabelle grinned having noticed her brother's weird reaction to Nicky and made a mental note to bring it up to her brother in future.

"And the NYPD will do their typical mundane thing for a few hours and then the area will be clear" Jace clarified.

"That guy had a Circle rune, just like the guys that took my mother" Clary announced.

"What exactly is a Circle member and why are they trying to kill us? All we know is a long time ago the Circle led a revolt".

"A lot of Shadowhunters got killed including my father. And since the revolt we've been forbidden to even hear about the Circle".

"But, how is that even possible? It's your history".

"Says the girl who didn't know she was a Shadowhunter?"

"Yeah, you're right. And now the only person who knows the truth is missing, so I don't care about your rules or what's forbidden, I'm There's got to be someone out there who can tell us why they've taken my mother".

"There is".

"You coming?".

"Yeah".

Clary and Simon went to follow Jace when he stopped them.

"No, no, no" Jace pulled a hand on Simon's shoulder "Not you".

"Hey, we're a package deal" Clary protested.

"There are runes all over the training room floor that would kill your mundie boyfriend".

"Simon's not my – I'm not, like we're, uh, just friends".

"Best friends" Simon butted in "I'm tough. I can handle runes. So, uh, bring on the runes. What exactly are runes?".

"My sweet naive little brother," Nick sighed and explained "They give Shadowhunters their demon-fighting powers. You can't handle them. You're macho bravado will end up getting you killed or worse someone else. Whether or not Jace is lying. Do you really want to risk it? Why don't you show him Isabelle. It's not like he can see mine".

"My pleasure" Isabelle give him a flirtatious smile and used her stele to activate her Angelic Power rune.

"So hot".

Jace cleared his throat glaring at Simon.

Nick rolled his eyes and slapped Simon on the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for?".

"You know what that was for. Si, her brother is standing right there and you're leering at his sister. You're lucky its me and not him" He replied and then turned to Jace and Alec who were both smirking "You're welcome".

"Don't worry, Clary. I'll watch over the best friend. In fact, I was about to make breakfast".

"On second thought, the runes might be less lethal".

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Please excuse my brother's lack of manners. This is Alec and I'm Isabelle".

"Lewis. Simon, Simon Lewis. Two first names. Am I still talking? See? Best friend's safe and sound here".

Isabelle giggles.

"Jace, if anything happens to him".

"Go on, I'll be fine. I think" He chuckles.

"Where are we going?"

"Training room".

Jace grabs Simon shoulder and leans in "Hey, uh... don't eat the food. Dangerous"

"I guess that just leaves me and you," Nick said with a Cheshire Cat grin.

"You said you're not mundane and I know you're not a fellow Shadowhunter so that begs the question what exactly are you?" Alec asked "Isabella and I tried to do a background check on you, but we cannot gain access to any of your records. It's restricted to only Shadowhunters with top security clearance. The Clave would not go to so much trouble to protect your identity. Unless they believed you to be a great asset"

Nick raised one perfect shaped eyebrow "Now where would be the fun if I out rightly told you. You're smart Alec. I'm sure you can figure it out evidently" He teased as he started to walk away when something unexpected happened. Alec grabbed his arm at the crook of his elbow to stop Nick from leaving and with a dramatic sigh said, "Fine, but just tell me this. Why are you under the Clave's protection?".

Amusement twinkled in Nick's eyes and played with the corners of his mouth as he leaned forward and dropped his voice to a whisper "I'm not under the Clave's protection, Alec…The Clave is under my protection or at least will be".

"What-" Alec tried for coherency, but failed miserably.

He shivered slightly as he felt Nick's warm breath on the back of his neck. Nick's eyes gleamed with mischief as he trailed one finger across his jawline and smiled as Alec drew in a breath. "Alright, I'll give you a clue. I am the link. Think of me as the middle ground, the unrealized power, both protector and protected, working with both Shadowhunters and Downworlders, connected to both sides. Thus, keeping the balance and natural order of things" He pulled back and smiled faintly "You already know what I am. You just don't realize it yet" And with that said Nick left Alec to contemplate and recompose himself.

 **Later**

Nick texted his mother and sister telling them that he was safe and was staying with Simon as they were busy with the band. He had just had sent the text when he heard Jace trying to calm Clary down.

Nick went to see what all the commotion was about.

Clary added "You might be some kind of emotionless G.I. Joe, but..."

"What is a G.I. Joe?".

"A soldier who doesn't understand human emotions, who doesn't know what it's like to lose someone, to lose your own mother".

"You're right. I never knew my mother".

Clary stammers "I didn't know. That's precisely my point. You don't know anything about this. You don't know about me, you don't know about my life..."

Nick catches up with them and adds "And in the Shadow World, no training and no plan gets you killed".

Clary sighs.

"Okay, so what do we know. I need caught up to speed" Nick asked looking to both of them for an explanation on what was going on.

"Valentine is back and wants the Cup, and for some reason he thinks my mother has it".

"Could she?" He questioned "Have the Cup?".

"I don't know" Clary admitted.

Nick spoke up "I think based on what we know so far that there's a pretty good chance that she could have it".

"Clary, you know about runes. You've drawn them. You... you know something. Think, please".

"I've tried, Jace, okay? It's just this empty blackness".

Nick ran a hand over his face and sighed "You know what this means don't you. Clary's memory has been wiped".

"That's not possible. Is it?" Asked Clary.

Jace paced "Absolutely... if you know a warlock".

"What exactly is a warlock again?" Clary asked unsure.

"A warlock, Clary. Immortal beings, they're half-demon, half-human. Sometimes their fingers spark" Jace said in frustration.

"Dot, my mom's assistant, her hands had this purple glow when she opened the wall and my mom pushed me through and I ended up at the police station" Clary pointed out.

"Dot is a warlock, however I don't think Dot would have taken your memories. She's certainly powerful enough, but since she lives with you. They could easily be pried out of her so, I doubt she would have been the suitable choice unless she fed your memories to a demon".

"Wait you knew?" Clary asked with a look of betrayal "All this time?".

"No, not exactly. I knew without realizing it. I didn't know anything about the Shadow World until I turned eighteen. So, look at it from my point of view, Clary. I just thought I had a vivid imagination as a child and as I grew older I thought I was pretty much insane as I began peeling began the layers of reality more and more. To the point I started taking illegally prescribed anti-psychotics in secret because I was terrified of being institutionalized. You knew what my step-father was like. He hated me and any excuse to get rid of me. He would have done it in a heartbeat" He said in his own defense "Tell me this little red. Would you have believed me had I told you? That Dot has magenta eyes and taloned hands? That monsters really do exist and walk amongst you. I think not little sister. You know how the saying goes seeing is believing and unfortunately your mom temporarily blocked your sight and there was nothing I could do about it. So, instead I protected you the best I could".

Clary frowned as her eyes darted to the ground.

"I don't blame you, for feeling betrayed. I've been there remember" He said softly "What Dot pushed you though was a Portal. Only warlocks can create them".

It suddenly dawned on Clary "Wait, so you're saying if we find the real Dot, she could help us find the Cup and get my mom back?".

"Unless she's working for Valentine" Said Jace.

"Even better. She'll lead us right to him" Said Nick taking the lead "Come on let's go get Simon".

 **A while later**

Whilst Jace was doing background research on Jocelyn Fray.

Nick took Simon to the training room to find Alec training.

Nick seeing his opportunity to bond a bit more with Alec "Hello, again. Tell me, angel face have you worked it out yet" He said circling Alec like a predator.

Alec carefully watched his move and replied "I know what you are".

Nick drew nearer to Alec "I want to hear you say it, Alec" He stepped forward closing in the gap there bodies almost touching.

"You're an unclaimed demigod, aren't you?" He questioned, almost breathless at how closer they were standing to one other.

"An unawakened one at that. Kudos to you, Alec. Didn't I tell you that you would work it out evidently" Nick then lightly pushed Alec back "Come on, let's see what you've got Shadowhunter. I could use the training. Right now I'm at my weakest due to my abilities as an unclaimed demigod being dormant, which is why I am relying on your discretion and Jace's. Until I've been awaken and have my runes as an unclaimed demigod activated. I might as well be a mundane who has the sight. As much as I hate to admit it, Alec. I'm in a position that no one likes to be in. I'm vulnerable and to survive in this world that needs to change. And I'm afraid the only one that is holding me back right now is me".

He made the first move and found himself swiftly pinned to the mat by Alec "Why did you tell Jace and I? Why put yourself in such a vulnerable position with us that you would rely on our discretion? If Valentine is alive and he finds out about you-".

Simon shifted uncomfortable at the sexual tension practically radiating from the two. "I'm just going to-" He said looking behind him "go".

They had forgotten all about Simon and didn't even notice when he left.

Nick gazed into Alec's eyes and said, "From what I've been told. He will hunting me down. And when he does capture me and he will. Valentine will most likely use me in one of his twisted experiments that will either result in my death or worse. I'll become a mindless Forsaken until someone puts me down. I suppose Jace didn't tell you".

"Tell me, what?".

"Valentine and his followers already knows about me. Two circle members spotted me at the Pandemonium nightclub and must have reported back to Valentine. The circle member that followed Simon told us that he was there to capture or kill Clary and I" He then switched their positions as he pinned Alec's wrists above his head in a rather compromising position as he straddled the Shadowhunter. "As for why I told you and Jace. Jace saved Clary's life. And he was ordered by Hodge to bring me back to the institute for questioning. Hodge thought I was dangerous. So, I in not so many words told him. Jace, then reported back to Hodge and the Clave. And as for you, Alec, what can I say. I trust you. I trust you with my life. I don't know why, but I do".

"Thank you, for trusting me" Alec said sincerely as Nick got off him and offered the Shadowhunter a hand up.

"You're welcome,".

 **An hour later**

Alec grinned that cocky smile of his, Nick didn't know whether to slap him or kiss him as he glared at Alec who was standing across from him in a defensive position. "Alright, try again. Whenever you're ready".

"That's easy for you to say, I don't have the perks of having angel blood. I hate being so mundane. I don't know how mundanes like Simon have survived extinction for so long considering they're one species away from being on the bottom of the food chain" He complained.

"My thoughts exactly, now quit stalling" Retorted Alec.

Nick's eyes narrowed as he regarded Alec. He took a deep breath and charged at him, completely focused on the fight at hand. He threw a few punches, but none of them landed as Alec was able to dodge out of the way, making it look effortless.

"Come on, are you even trying?" Alec said trying to provoke Nick.

Nick clenched his teeth and growled in frustration. He whipped his foot out towards him, hoping to bring Alec down, but it had the opposite effort. Alec grabbed his leg and brought him down onto the mats. But, before Alec could pin him for what seemed like the hundredth time. He rolled over and jumped up.

' _You are stronger than you know, braver than you believe, smarter than you think_ _'_ An eerie voice said in his head.

Alec could sense the power that dwelling just underneath Nick's skin. It sent chills down his spine as a powerful aura surrounded Nick that would put fear into anyone even someone like Valentine as a new determination rose within him. His eyes ignited with cold fury. They reflected hard earned survival that unbeknownst to Alec as did the rest of his body. It seemed that all it took was a little push to transform Nick into a force to be reckoned with. Alec had to admit he never wanted to get on the wrong side of Nick.

Nick advanced on him as Alec refocused on the fight, bring his fist down towards Nick who dodged quickly and finally managed to land a few of his own.

As Alec went on the attack. Nick managed to evade and land his own counter attacks whilst on the defensive. He was doing surprisingly well after his little pep talk considering he shouldn't have been able to land any punches or kicks on Alec at all.

Nick was exhausted as he poured everything he had into his blows. Alec sensed this and ended their training session "Good job, let's call it quits for today. You've made excellent progress, you even managed to land a few hits of your own" He said with a little bit of pride on his face as he helped Nick up and tossed him over a towel.

Nick rubbed his face with the fluffy white towel and picked up a bottle of water and drained the whole bottle it within seconds and wiped his mouth. "I'll better go back freshened up. I'll see you later, Alec".

Alec nodded and watched as Nick saunter out of the room.

 **After sunset,**

"Let's get out of here, just you, me and Nicky. We can get Dot ourselves".

"Simon, there are demons out there, okay? Actual demons with tentacles that wanna murder us. Do you know how to kill a demon?" Asked Clary.

"I'm an Internet search away" It was hard to tell whether or not Simon was joking.

"Simon, I really don't think it's that simple" She told him.

"Whoa" Said Simon looking at all the cool weapons.

"No, Izzy".

"Fifty bucks says he doesn't approve this mission".

Just then Alec walks into the training room "I don't approve of this mission".

"What a surprise" Replies Nick.

"I spoke with the Clave. They're sending Seelie scouts to search for Valentine, but they made it clear, the little girl and under no circumstances that Nick leave the premises".

Nick groaned "Here, we go".

"Hey, my name is not little girl, okay? I don't care what that Clave thing or you want, I'm going to find Dot".

"Alec, this warlock could have the answers we need. With Valentine's people out there searching for Clary, she's not safe outside alone" He said in Clary's defense.

Isabelle also backed Jace and Clary up "Jace has a point".

"Really, you too, Izzy".

"Clary might as well be my parabatai. Where ever she goes I will follow. It's as simple as that. I'm not a solider like you, Shadowhunter. A solider is told what to do, and does what he is told. I'm so much more. I'm a warrior. A warrior already knows what to do and does only what is right".

"All right since you have all the answers, where do you suggest we search?" Alec said fed up.

Nick turns to Clary who began toying with the necklace that her mother had given her. As she concentrated on the places where to look for Dot the necklaced began to glow "We should start at Dot's apartment in Greenpoint, and there's this thrift store that she..." She gasps.

"What's wrong?"

"What is it?".

"I, um..." She exhales "Weirdly, I think I know where Dot is".

"Great. I'll drive" Simon offered eager to prove his helpfulness.

"What? Unless you have, like, a Shadowhunter-mobile or something" Replied Simon.

Isabelle chuckles.

"You were kidding about the runes on the floor killing me... right?".

"Possible" Jace tell him.

Nick places a hand on his shoulder looking grave "We'll find out soon enough, it's nice knowing you, Si" He said before following the boys.

"Wait... am I gonna die?".


	7. Chapter 7

**25th / 26th August, 2016 The Pandemonium Nightclub**

As the Shadowhunters along with Simon and Nick head to Pandemonium Nightclub.

Clary suddenly gets another vision of Dot.

"Dot!" She shouts and takes off running down an alleyway.

"Clary" Shouted Nick.

Clary ignored him and continued her frantic search for Dot.

"Clary! Clary, stop! Where are you going?" Jace said and grabbed onto the crook of her elbow to stop her.

"Two men, Circle members... the same ones who came to my house, who took my mom. They have Dot. They're gonna hurt her or kill her. We have to stop them!".

Clary broke away and began running again as she entered the nightclub to find the Circle members and Dot gone. "No. She was just trying to help me. Now, she's gone".

"Clary, I'm sorry" Simon tried to comfort her.

"You don't understand. Dot's like my big sister".

Nick nodded "Dot is family, we'll get her back, little red. Just like we're going to get Jocelyn back. If they wanted her dead they would have just killed her. They wanted her for a reason. Perhaps for information. As long as Dot doesn't give it to them they will keep her alive" He reassured.

"It's not safe here. We have to go back to the Institute right now" Alec said firmly.

"So, what now? We can't just give up. What about my memories? They can't just be gone?".

Jace suggested "There is another option".

"Don't even..." Said Isabelle pointing her finger at Jace

"Absolutely not".

"I'm not afraid of the Silent Brothers".

"Who are the Silent Brothers?"

"They're Shadowhunters with superior powers" Said Jace

"Who possess the ability to recover memories" Isabelle told Clary

"A process that can also kill you, so there's that" Added Alec.

Simon told Alec "Your bedside manner is abysmal".

"We've broken at least 18 Clave rules and now you want to go to the City of Bones? There's no way. I won't allow it" He told his parabatai.

"This isn't our choice to make. This is Clary's decision".

"It's not much of a choice at all, Jace" Nick said.

"You can't ask her to do this. She doesn't know what she's facing. She's not prepared" Isabelle sided with Alec on this one.

"If anyone can tell me another way to recover my memories and still get the answers we need, I'm listening".

Everyone remained silent as Clary looked to each one of them.

"That settles it".

"See? I told you she's one of us" Jace smiled in approval.

Nick turned to Alec and Isabelle "This is a bad idea and it is going to get my little sister killed".

"She's made her choice" Isabelle said, "I just hope for her sake it's the right one".

 **When they reached the City of Bones**

"Yeah, this place isn't creepy. Not at all".

Isabelle chuckles "Don't tell me you're afraid" She said teasingly.

Simon scoffs "Are you kidding me? I was born afraid... which sounded a lot better in my head".

"Let's check it out" Alec tells Jace.

"Wait here a minute. I wanna see if it's safe".

"Why are we doing this? We don't even know these people" Simon questions Clary uneasy about the whole situation.

"Hey. If something goes wrong... if something happens to her, that's on us. You know that, don't you?" Warns Alec.

"Yeah. And you know exactly what'd happen if Valentine gets the Cup before we do. She's lost everything, Alec. I know exactly what that feels like. And what's your problem with her, anyway? Your family always used to welcome strays".

"You were never a stray".

"The point is, nothing's changed. We're in this fight together. There's just... one more of us. Not to mention Nick. Whom you don't seem to have a problem with".

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Alec said defensively.

"I know you've accepted him as one of us".

"Nick might as well be one of us. You know what he is and what he has risked by making us privy to certain information. He trusts us with his life. And now we're jeopardizing his life for a Shadowhunter we know next to nothing about who knows little to nothing about our ways and thinks herself above the rules" He argued.

"So, does Nick" Jace retaliated.

Clary sighs "I just wish my mom had trusted me enough to tell me about all this".

Simon looked at her in disbelief and shook his head perplexed.

"What is it? What's wrong?".

"How are you not ultra freaked out by all of this?".

"I guess I just always felt like there was something missing. Some void I couldn't quite explain. Things are finally starting to make sense. But none of it's gonna matter unless I get my mom back".

"Then let's do that".

"Clary. Come on, it's all clear. Let's go" Jace calls her over.

As Jace and Clary walked together.

Jace explained what awaited Clary "You have to understand, the Silent Brothers aren't like us".

"They lack your charm and superior people skills?".

"Yeah, most people do. Brothers communicate without using words, using just their thoughts".

"That doesn't sound so bad" She said in an attempt to reassure herself.

"Don't let their silence fool you. They'll hold the Soul-Sword to your head, and with its blade, carve the truth from your mind. If you're not strong enough, you will die" Jace said in all seriousness.

"I take it back. That sounds level ten bad".

"Clary, you should know, the pain will be excruciating. You don't have to..."

"I'll do anything. Walk through fire, battle demons, whatever it takes. I have to get my mom back. I can't... I won't lose her" She said with conviction.

"You won't. We won't".

When they reached the entrance Clary sighs "I can do this".

"Yeah, you can. You're Clary freakin' Fray. You can do anything" Reassures Simon.

Nick clasped two hands down on Clary's shoulder "Clary, you are stronger than you know, smarter than you think, braver than you believe" He said strongly.

"I don't know where I would be without you, Nicky" She said as tears brimmed in her eyes.

Nick pulled her into a tight hug and squeezed his eyes shut as a lone tear trailed down his face "You can do this, Clarissa Fray because I believe in you".

Clary stroked the back of his head as Nick pulled back "I love you,".

"I love you, too Nicky," She turned to Jace and nodded unable to speak.

Simon went to take the lead when Jace put his arm out to stop him from going any further "All right, hold up".

"Surprise, surprise. No mundanes allowed, just like in the training room, right? Wrong! I've seen every horror movie ever made and the funny best friend who gets left behind... dead man".

Isabelle laughs.

"You're not that funny. But by all means, go ahead" Dares Jace.

As Simon moves to enter Jace speaks up again "Of course, the minute you enter, you'll die".

Simon turned around "Problem is, now I don't trust you".

"Then trust me. I'm your big brother and sister. He was lying before. But he isn't now. Try it and I will be forced to intervene and trust me, Simon you don't want that" He warned.

The three Shadowhunters looked at each other confused when Nick referred himself as Simon's brother and sister.

"Like you could stop me" Simon scoffed.

Alec smirked amused and raised an eyebrow "This should be good. The rune energy in the City of Bones will kill any mundane who dares to enter, so, please...do feel free to try".

Isabelle sighs "The Brothers creep me out. I'll mind the mundane".

Alec rolled his eyes "Your sacrifice is noted, Izzy".

"Talk about sacrifice. I'm missing a financial analysis class".

"I can't be here anymore, so, Jace, I'm gonna mind the perimeter" Alec says fed up with the whole situation.

Nick perks up "I'll go-" He makes a gesture to follow Alec "Help Alec mind the perimeter".

Isabelle giggles and shakes her head as she leads Simon away.

 **A while later**

Clary comes back out with Jace looking traumatized.

Nick rushed over "Clarissa?".

"What happened? What did you find out?" Questioned Alec.

"Valentine is Clary's father".

Nick frowns and holds Clary in his arms "Oh Clary, I'm so sorry".

"Wait a minute. You're telling me this girl shows up out of nowhere and she's Valentine's daughter? Did it occur to you that she might be a spy? This might be part of her plan?".

"That's enough, Alec. I've known Clary since high school. Trust me, she isn't a spy".

"Do you think I planned for my mom to get kidnapped? Or... or for Dot to be taken? Or to have a giant sword dangle over my head and find out that my father is one of the most dangerous people in the world? Really?" Clary said angrily.

It was then she noticed that Simon was not among them. Her breath trembled "Where's Simon?".

Suddenly Isabelle appeared with no Simon in sight "Where's Simon?" Asked Clary.

"I told him to stay in the van. I've searched everywhere" Isabelle sighs.

"He's gone? You were supposed to protect him".

"Damn it! I knew we shouldn't have brought him with us" Nick said firmly "We need to find him. Simon has no way of defending himself".

Clary and Nick took off in search of Simon.

"Ugh, these mundanes are killing me" Said Jace as he followed them over to the van.

Clary was panting "Simon? No. Simon!".

"Is that the mundane's name? I'm afraid Simon's coming with us" Announced Raphael as the other vampire dangled Simon upside down.

"No! No, he's not a part of this" Clary went to go after Simon, but was stopped by Jace.

"And it'll be my pleasure to kill you unless you return him" Threatened Jace.

"Careful. We'd be violating the Accords" Said Alec.

"I'm afraid your sidekick's quite right. The Night Children have broken no laws. We're negotiating. The mundane, unharmed, in exchange for the Mortal Cup. And the clock is ticking. Tick-tock, people" He said with a flare for the dramatics.

"Before you go, know this if Simon dies, whilst in your care. I will hold you, personally accountable. That mundane as you call him. Is my little brother in everything, but blood. Do not test me, underlings. It would not be wise not to make an enemy of me. I may not be much of a threat now, but one day I will be" He bellowed after Raphael in a commanding, controlled tone of voice. "Remember who your allies are!".

"Clary!" Shouted Simon as his voice echoed in the distance.

"Simon... No!".

"They won't kill him" Nick reassured "The last thing the night children will want to do is make an enemy of me".

Isabelle nodded in agreement "Nicky is right. Simon is safe for now. If nothing else it will at least buy us some time".


	8. Chapter 8

**26th August, 2016 New York Institute**

"I still don't understand. How can Shadowhunters be better than...than what you people call mundanes?".

"You're joking right, Clary? Not offence, but Mundies die awfully easily. If we didn't protect them. Humans would have gone extinct a long time ago, considering they're one species away from being on the bottom of the food chain".

Clary whipped round to Nick "You're right. Humans. You protect humans. Then, why was Simon left alone all alone in the van?" She then turned to the Shadowhunters "Great job, guys. You rock".

"That's not fair, Clary" Nick snapped at her.

Isabelle added "Nicky warn Simon that something like this might happen? You're not the only one who's worried about him".

Alec decided to stir the pot and added "There is some truth to the idea that human beings should have a modicum of common sense".

"Alec, not now" Isabelle reprimand her brother.

"Look, they won't do anything to Simon. They just wanted to draw you out. They want the Cup, and they think you have it" Jace said trying to reassure Clary.

"But why do they think that? Why does anyone think that? What, my mom lies to me my entire life except, about this magic cup, I hid on, like, the planet Bongo, but don't tell anyone" She said sarcastically and then sighs "What am I supposed to do now?".

"We have to report to the Clave" Alec said taking the lead.

"Great" Said Jace who is less keen to inform the Clave.

"They have to know we've learned about Valentine".

"What, that he's my father? Great. Fine. Tell them. What good does that do Simon?".

"Clary, it's all connected. The vamps want the Cup" Jace said trying to make Clary understand.

"Why? It makes new Shadowhunters".

"Valentine wants to create an army loyal to himself. The problem is very few survive the transition. It takes special strength and resilience to survive the process" Said Nick.

"Plus, it controls demons" Said Isabelle.

"They'll propose a trade. Simon for the Cup" Jace told her.

"So, vampires will trade Simon for the Cup and Valentine will trade my mother for the Cup. Either way, I lose someone I love. What if I just toss it up in the air and let them fight it out among themselves?".

"Tread carefully, you're talking about genocide, Clary. Whilst you were born to protect the humans. I was born to keep the balance and natural order of things. If necessary I will declare war against any who threaten to tip the scales in their favour and upset the natural order on a global scale be it friend or foe".

Isabelle's eyes widened as realization dawned on her "Nicky's not implying what I think he is-".

"I am, and this is not the time or place to talk freely about such things. Too many listening ears who are not privy to information that is way above their pay grade so to speak" Nick told her as he carded a hand through his hair and sighed "Listen we're getting off topic here. We need a plan" He said hoping to divert the topic of conversation.

"Nicky's right" Clary said turning to Jace "I put my trust in you. Now, I need you to put your trust in me.

I can't turn into what you are overnight,"

"And no one expects you, too. You were raised as a mundane. It's going to take time, time I'm afraid we don't have, but remember little red. You're not in this alone. We'll find Simon together" Nick said clasping hands with Clary.

Clary smiled in appreciation.

They entered the ops room.

"Look at all this stuff, these screens. I mean, can any of this help me find Simon".

"Most computer stations are for monitoring demon activity, researching for missions take place. The vamps that took Simon were are locals. I suspect that they're holding Simon as a hostage at the Hotel DuMort, down in Gansevoort Street" Nick told Clary.

"And we came back here? Why? We have to go there. Let's go, now. Come on".

"Not so fast, Clary. It's not as simple as that".

"We need a Clave resolution for that" Said Alec.

"We can't declare war on the vamps all by ourselves" Isabelle told Clary

"And we can't react without considering our options. Downworlders are slaves to their impulses. We're not".

"Alec, you can't just jump on all the Downworlders".

"Oh, that's right. Seelies have their charms, apparently" Alec teased his sister.

"Right" Jace was smirking devilishly.

"Seelies?" Clary asked confused.

"Like faeries. The Fair Folk" He then clarified "Add pixies, nixies, elves... anybody half-angel, half-demon. It's pretty much a catch-all term".

"Izzy can tell you all about them. She's got a thing" Alec

"Can you blame her? Who doesn't like a bit of spice" Nick winked at Isabella with a wide mischievous grin.

Isabelle smiled back "We've all got our things, don't we?" She said playful.

Nick snorted and rolled his eyes "You can say that again".

Alec's smile dropped and inadvertently, his gazed flickered to Nick which of course Isabelle noticed, but thankfully knew better than to comment on her brother's slip up.

"Okay, I can't listen to this. Simon's been kidnapped by vampires. I guess I'll just take care of it myself" She said walking off.

"Clary, you're gonna get yourself killed".

"Clary!" Nick shouted causing Clary to freeze in her tracks. "Getting yourself killed will not help you or Simon or your mother. We need to work together. You're not a one woman army, Clary".

"Then help me, Nicky. While we consider other options, my best friend and your brother is suffering".

Nick leaned forward and placed his hands on the opposite sides of the table and hung his head "I know. They made the first move, we're gonna take care of this ourselves. What they did was a big no-no, they broke the Accords, but I'm telling you right now that this is a bad idea. And I'm sure that angel face will agree with me" He said raising his head and gestured over to Alec "But frankly I do not have a better one. If we stay here and wait for the Clave to decide on how to proceed, then we might lose Simon. At least if we rescue Simon, then we don't have to worry about handing over the Mortal Cup to the vamps" He then sighed "The worst thing that can happen if we succeed is that the Clave will give us a lecture and then they'll be glad we did it".

"Hard to argue with that," Said Isabelle.

Alec just looked frustrated, "Even if we went ahead, I don't see how we get out of here without having to explain where we're going. We need weapons, and we can't let anyone see us get them.

"I know where to get what we need".

"I'll drive" Offered Nick.

 **Later in the cemetery**

"Whose grave is it?" Asked Alec.

Isabelle sighs "Mary Milligan, born January 10th, 1802. Died, January 10th, 1878".

"All right, Alec, let's go".

"Wait, what are we looking for?" Asked Clary.

"I thought that would be obvious sis, a cache of weapons" Nick said rubbing his hands eagerly.

"They're stashed here with Mrs. Milligan" Added Jace.

"Why are there Shadowhunter weapons in a churchyard?" Questioned Clary.

"Because all of the ancient religions recognized demons. Or at least they used to".

"They forgot about the threat because we've been here to protect them" Said Alec "Typical mundane failure of imagination".

"Are you saying we did too good a job?" Isabelle said frustrated with her brother "You just can't let up, can you?".

"You know what? Alec and Nick, why don't you two go check out by the angel?" Said Jace quickly defusing the two siblings.

"We couldn't gear up at the Institute, but we know our ancestors left a cache around here some place. We'll find it".

"I always wondered where my dad was buried" Clary sighs "I used to wish he was still alive. Be careful what you wish for".

"This isn't your fault".

"This is all my fault" Said Clary blaming herself.

Isabelle cell phone beeps "Excellent. He's home. I'm outta here".

"Wait, aren't you coming with us?" Clary asks.

"Oh, I wouldn't miss it for the world, but I gotta find out how to get into the vampires' lair".

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do".

"Jace... over here" Alec calls.

"Yeah, coming" Jace shouts back.

"Are you gonna be all right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just, um...".

Nick comes over and places an around her shoulder "Needs a minute. Don't worry Clary, whatever happens I've got you covered".

Clary takes a deep breath and nods "I know".

Jace walks over to Alec "Yeah?"

"We're crossing a line into vamp territory".

"That's the point. Come on, Alec, cheer up. It's going to be fun" He pats his parabatai on the shoulder.

"Damn it, Jace, just... think this through. You don't even like this guy. This isn't about the mundane, this is about Clary. What, are you so desperate to get laid that you'll risk killing us?" Alec ridiculed Jace.

"Wow, um, there's so much in that that was wrong, I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear it" He said trying to remain calm after the low blow from Alec.

Jace went to leave when Alec stopped him "That's the problem. You're not listening. Not to this or anything else I've said tonight. You don't even know this girl. Why do you trust her?".

"Is this about her being Valentine's daughter? Haven't we been through this? Alec, look at me. You can trust her, or not. I don't care. That's not my business. But if you don't trust me...".

"Jace! Alec! I think we've found it!" Shouts Clary.

"Mary Milligan!" Nick announced "Beloved servant? Who wants that on a headstone?".

"Someone who is in service to a cause greater than themselves" Replies Alec as they all gather around the grave.

"At least she is now" Jace takes out his stele "Abracadabra".

"Wait, you people actually say that?".

Nick snickers "I doubt it".

"No, Clary, we don't" He uses his stele and traces around the rune.

They move the lid back revealing a large box filled with weapons that they raid.

"Whoa! Where's Mrs. Milligan?" Questions Clary as she lifts a seraph blade.

Nick reaches in a lifts out an ebony dagger that's made from Ebony Ingot which has the appearance of a glass-like volcanic substance "Ohh, aren't you beautiful" He cooed.

Clary giggles "I think Nicky's in love".

"Don't touch that. You don't know how to use it. What, like at Pandemonium when we killed those demons?

"If I recall correctly Nick was the one killing demons. You just stood there and...".

"Alec. I'm gonna show her the right way to use it. Do you see what you need in here?".

"No. There's no bow here. I need one. I have to rune some arrows. That's back at the Institute. I gotta go" Alec told him using the excuse to leave.

"Well, how are you gonna get back in the Institute?" Jace argued.

"I'll go in the back".

"I'll go with him" Volunteered Nick.

"Okay, good. Go. I can finish up here".

Alec sighs as guilt rose in his chest "Hey... I understand what we need to do. And I trust you, parabatai...but don't ever doubt me. No matter what I said".

"It's already forgotten. I'll see you at dawn" He said offering his hand to Alec.

Alec grabbed it "At dawn" He turned to Nick "Come on, we need to get going".

Nick nodded and swiftly followed Alec.

 **Back at the institute**

Whilst Alec was busy with his arrows.

Nick practised with his new weapon. He gave a few experimental swifts under the watchful eye of Alec.

"Alec…" Hodge entered the weapons area slash training room "Nick…Didn't know you two were here".

Alec guilty tried to conceal what he was doing and stammered at being caught red-handed "Yeah, no, I, we uh..."

"What Alec means Hodge is that he was just showing me how to rune arrows for educational purposes" He lied without breaking a sweat "And then he was going to teach me how to use single handed weapons in order to defend myself".

Hodge smirks into his mug "You maybe a good liar Nick, but I've known Alec since he was a little kid" He turned to Alec "Don't tell me. I don't wanna have to report either of you".

"It's just that, you know, Clary is...".

Nick cleared his throat interrupting Alec.

"That girl is Valentine's..." Hodge grunted as the rune on his neck seared. He groaned and then exhaled "The monster's daughter. There must be some reason why the roaches are coming out of the woodwork again, right?".

Hodge sets his mug down and stands in front of Nick and repositioned his hand for a better grip. "Now, hold the dagger up. It's much easier to swing downwards, and if you keep it up in front of you, you can use if defensively".

"Right, got it".

"Also, balance is key, so watch your footwork. Keep your center of mass low and your feet spread apart. Otherwise, you'll lose your balance and trip".

Nick nodded and did as he was instructed "Thanks, Hodge".

"I'll leave you, two to it" He said holding up his mug to them as he turned around and began to walk away.

"Hodge?" Alec calls "Thank you, I appreciate you keeping quiet about this".

"You remind me of me, Alec" He inhales "A loyal friend standing in the shadow of the chosen one".

Alec scoffs at the remark.

Hodge clasps the back of Alec's neck "Hey... Don't make the same mistakes I did. Look where it got me".

 **At The Hotel DuMort.**

"Izzy. I got your text. Where are we exactly?".

"It's an old meatpacker's service entrance. If we go back there, we come up into the basement of the Hotel DuMort. Perfect, right? We distract the vamps, Clary and Jace have time to find Simon".

"Okay" Alec tells her and turns to Nick "Stay behind us. And if a vampire does get right up on you. Make sure you nail them through the heart".

"Got it" Nick replies.

"Okay? Alec, it was hard work interrogating Meliorn to get this intel" She huffed.

"Great job, Izzy" Alec said mockingly and then adds "You have faerie dust on your dress".

Nick mused with a thoughtful look "Fun and effective, nice work Isabelle" He complimented.

Isabelle peaked up "See, Alec at least Nicky can appreciate the effort I've gone too".

"I hate being the distraction" Alec complained to no one in particular.

"I don't and I know that Nicky certainly doesn't. You know, you'd be a lot happier if you weren't so freaking repressed" She told her brother who continued ignore her "Alec? Hello?".

Alec rolled his eyes in response.

"I wonder whose blood the vamps sniff out first. Yours or mine?" Questioned Nick.

"It depends on whether demigod blood appeals stronger to them than angel blood".

"We'll try and keep them off you as much as we can" Isabelle reassured.

Nick took a deep breath to calm his nerves "Who knows maybe putting myself in a life or death situation with the night children might be the right motivation I need to awaken the slumbering warrior within".

"I'd love to see that. I've never had the privilege of witnessing an unclaimed demigod awaken" She then turned her attention back to Alec "You're really not gonna talk to me, are you?".

"That's because you have no idea what you're talking about" He told his sister.

"But I do. You're hiding from yourself, not me. You have feelings, whether you like 'em or not, Alec" Argued Isabelle.

"This is not the time or the place, Izzy" Said Alec grabbing onto the ladder.

"I don't know. Looks pretty smooth so far".

"Whoa! Wait a minute Isabelle. I'd rather not see up your dress. I value my life" He said getting in front of her.

Isabelle chuckled "Oh, go on then".

Nick climbed up the laddered followed by Isabelle.

"This must be the way" Isabelle opened the door revealing their position intentional to the vampires.

The night children growl at them and move forward to attack as Isabella and Alec barricade the door.

"Well, not that smooth. Any day now".

"Yeah, if you hold the door still, it might be a lot easier".

Nick went over to help them as Isabelle used Alec's seraph blade to cut a pipe down and wedge it in the door.

"When you're right, you're right".

"How long do you think we have to distract them for?" Asked Nick

"Ten more minutes".

"Ten minutes? Are you kidding? We're liquid lunch in five" Said Alec preparing his bow and arrow.

"So let's distract them".

"So let's distract them"

"You better get ready" Warned Isabelle as the vampires dislodged the pipe.

They hissed, snarled and growled at them.

Alec and Isabella attack first.

When one of the vampire's fell to the ground at Isabelle's feet. Nick took the opportunity to end him.

"This is fun".

"Keep coming, boys"

"You Shadowhunters are really something else….you know that?" Nick panted.

Once Alec, Isabella and Nick had taken care of the vampires they joined up with Jace and Clary.

When they found Simon. Raphael had a dagger held against his throat.

"That's not gonna do any good" Warned Jace.

"Listen to him, Clary Fairchild. Put it away. I've had more than enough of your friend for one day. I'd love to cut his throat. Don't give me a reason".

"Put it away!".

Nick made his way to the front. He was pissed and that was an understatement. "I would highly advise against it".

"You have no power or influence over the children of the night. Until you're awakened. You're powerless and right now at your weakest. Camille has ordered a hit out on your life. She wants to take you out whilst your not much of a threat to her. Every vampire in New York will be out for your blood. Those Shadowhunters won't be able to protect you".

Nick raised an eyebrow and drawled "You see that is where you're wrong, Child of Hecate? I'm far from being powerless, my time will come and soon. You see what you don't know is that my father is one of the big three. That means when I do awaken I will have greater power than all the unclaimed demigods here in this dimension. And I'll let you in on a little secret. It comes to no surprise that Camille has ordered a hit out on me. That was a big mistaken considering my father holds dominion over the dead. Do you think that the night children would be spared from his wrath?" He buffed.

Isabellle's eyes widened and mouth "Wow".

Both Alec and Jace looked at one another not expecting this.

Whilst both Clary and Simon just looked confused.

Raphael face instantaneously fell "You're the Son of Hades".

Nick stared at Raphael coldly and stated calmly "One and only" He then crossed his arms "Since Simon is none the worse for wear. I'm willing to forgive your transgression against Simon and turn a blind eye. If you let him go now. You have my word that the Shadowhunters will not harm you. We will leave with the mundane and forget what happened here. Camille will be dealt with. She is not doing the Night children any favours by breaking the accords. I believe it is a time for a change in leadership don't you?".

Jace stood beside Nick "You heard him".

Raphael seemed to mull it over and then released his hold on Simon "Take him and go" He pointed to the corridor behind him.

"I don't know how to thank you" Said Simon

"Don't thank me. You mean nothing. This is about Valentine and the chaos he can bring" He said baring his fangs at Simon and then turned to Nick "Remember who your friends are".

Nick smiled and offered his hand to Raphael "Allies no matter how unlikely should always be welcomed especially in times of war. Let there be no bad blood between us. I'm Nick by the way".

Raphael accepted his hand and shook "Raphael".

Nick turned to the Shadowhunters "Come on let's go. We've overstayed our welcome".

When they got outside

Isabelle grinned and praised Nick "You were brilliant back there Nicky. You're tongue is just as powerful as a weapon".

Nick smiled sheepishly as his face instantly flushing "It was nothing-"

"Don't be so modest. You're going to make a great mediator and leader one day".

Simon let out a trembling breath "Hey, shouldn't we get the hell out of here?".

"Why, Simon?" Asked Jace.

"They're right downstairs"

"Let them come after us" Said with indifference "They'll just turn into a bunch of fried eggs out here. I thought you said you watch movies".

"Demons and vampires cannot stand the direct force of sunlight, Si" Nick explained.

Nick followed Jace, Alec and Isabelle upstairs giving Clary and Simon some privacy.

"Well... no accounting for taste" Said Isabelle reapplying her lip gloss.

"Yeah, you should talk" Alec replied.

Isabelle refused to be provoke and turned to Nick and smiled "What do you see in my brother?" She asked a genuine question.

Nick smiled softly gazing over at Alec "I tell you the same thing I told Jace when I first noticed the way he looked at Clary. The heart wants what it wants. There's no logic to these things. You meet someone and you fall in love and that's that. There's nothing worse than loving someone that doesn't love you back. It's like reaching for a star. You know you'll never reach it, but you just got to keep trying. Alec is trying to reach out to Jace whilst Jace and Simon are both trying to reach out to Clary" He shakes his head "Talk about star-crossed lovers".

"Just listen to me for one second..."

"Alec, stop!"

Isabelle sighed "You can say that again".


	9. Chapter 9

**August 26, 2016 New York Institute**

Nick found himself floating in darkness. It was an odd feeling, one of complete freedom, yet he somehow still felt shackled. He began to fight against the shackles that seemed to hold him, Nick lets out a growl of frustration _'Release me, from these shackles!'_ He bellowed.

Nick began thrashed around underneath the sheets.

' _It was you who confined yourself to these shackles. Only you can set yourself free. I cannot help you if you won't help yourself'_ His father told him.

"Nick, wake up. You're having a nightmare" Said Alec as he approached the young man.

' _How am I suppose to do that?'_ Nick said struggling profusely as the shackles tightened their hold on him. He couldn't escape.

' _The moment you can visualize being free from the things that hold you back. You cannot become what you want to be by remaining what you are. Only then can you truly be free to be yourself and become the legend you were born to be'._

"Nick! Nick! Nick!" Alec shouted his name with panicked urgency.

Nick awoke with a start. His breathing was getting heavier and heavier, his hands were trembling as tears began to spill down his cheeks. It was then he realized that he was having a panic attack.

"Nick" Alec's voice was now softer and almost soothing. "I need you to calm down".

Nick was now gasping for air as he cried hunched over.

Alec didn't know what to do. He had to trust his instinct to guide him as he got on top of the bed and pulled Nick against his chest "I got you. You're okay. It was just a nightmare" He reassured.

After a while Nick calmed down a little, taking control of his breathing as his headed rested on Alec's chest. "You have no idea" He exhales.

"Are you okay?".

"I'll be fine" Nick told him.

Alec relaxed, feeling genuinely relieved as he pulled away from Nick "Good, I'm glad. Uh-do you-um do you want to talk about it? It must have been one hell of a nightmare".

Nick manoeuvred himself out of Alec's lap and swung his legs over the side of the bed "Thank you, for the offer. But, I'd rather not" He sighed staring down at the floor. "Uh Alec do you have some clothes I could borrow? I would nip home, but what with how things are right now. It wouldn't be wise".

"No problem. You should go shower. I'll go grab you some clothes" He told Nick and left.

Alec went to his room and picked out some random clothes. And then sent Isabelle to Nick's place to pick him up some clothes whilst his sister and mother were at work.

When Alec came back into the room with a handful of clothes. He sets them down on the bed "I've sent Izzy to go to your place for clothes whilst your mother and sister are at work".

"Oh my god! You're joking right, Isabelle doesn't have any boundaries. She'll be rifling through my underwear draw!" He moaned.

Alec felt a smirk pull at his lips and left.

After a lengthy shower to sooth his achy and stiff muscles. Nick looked through the clothes Alec had left him. He decided upon wearing the slim black military jacket with a white t-shirt and a pair of cuffed black trousers and an old pair of Jace's sneakers.

Nick was dreading about the conversation he was going to end up having with Izzy. There was no way that she wasn't going to bring up his draw full of women's lingerie or about his closet that has an arrange of designer women's clothes and heels. Nick liked to switch between genders although he did prefer to spend most of his time as a male. He could pull either gender off without anyone being the wiser to the fact that he was born a Hermaphrodite which apparently wasn't all that rare when it came to demigods.

Nick was in his bedroom sitting down to breakfast when Isabelle returned with a saucy look on her face "You and I need to have a talk" She opened a bag and held up a pair of black lace underwear and a matching AA cup size bra to go with it.

Nick began choking on his cereal as he set the bowl to one side and stood up snatching his underwear and bra out of Isabelle's hand. "Fine close the door and you will not breathe a word to this to the boys especially not Alec understand".

Isabelle nodded as set the bag of clothes down and took a seat down on the edge of Nick's bed and patted a space down beside her. "So, are you really a girl or a boy?" She asked genuinely curious.

Nick took a seat and took in a deep breath as he looked down at his lap and fidgeted unsure how to go about this "I'm both. I was born a Hermaphrodite which basically means I have both male and female sex organs. As a child I was raised as a male and when I went to high school I was curious and switched genders since I can pull either gender off without anyone being the wiser. I met Simon and Clary when I was female, which is why they call me Nicky. However, when I left America and went to London for three years I switched back to being male and found that I preferred this gender. No offence".

"None taken, so that's what Clary meant at the City of Bones when she referred to you as her brother slash sister" She smiled sweetly at Nick and placed her arm around his shoulder "So...I hope you don't mind, but I borrowed some of your clothes".

Nick chuckled "You might as well since I'm not wearing them at the moment. You never know there might come a time where I'll borrow some of yours".

"Well you're more than welcome, Nicky".

Nick smiled "You know I was dreading having this talk with you. But I'm glad we had it".

"Me too" Said Isabelle.

 **Later**

Nick was in the training room when he overheard Simon and Clary arguing.

' _What now?'_

He jogged over to them "What's going on now? And Si where do you think you're going?".

"I already told Isabelle and Clary, they can't keep me prisoner here".

"Calm down, would you. Don't you think you're being a tad dramatic? You're not a prisoner here. If you were you would be in a holding cell down in the basement. You're under our protection. If you leave we cannot protect you from what's out there. You're in this too deep. I warned you little brother not to involve yourself. If you leave now, you're not only putting yourself at risk, but everyone else you care about especially Clary. You're leverage Si".

"I'm going home, Nicky. And if you haven't already completely drunk their Kool-Aid, then you're coming with me. Your sister and mom haven't stopped texting me. They're worried about you. You haven't been home in nearly a week or bothered to lift up the phone to check in. Haven't you punished them enough?".

Nick froze as rage coiled in the pit of his stomach. Every muscle in his body locked as his eyes turned cold and his face became void of emotion. Nick lost it and shoved Simon as hard as he got onto the ground "I'm the one that's being punished _mundane_! This life protecting mundanes and hunting down demons…there's no joy in it. There's nothing but pain, horror and death. Do you think I wanted this? If I could lead a normal life and just close my eyes to all of this don't you think I would?" He bellowed clenching his fists as he advanced on Simon.

Jace who had just left the elevator overhearing the commotion stood between Nick and Simon who scurried away from him.

Nick was damn right scary as he continued "I can't run from who or what I am. Unlike you, Simon I have responsibilities! I am in service to a greater cause than myself! Without the Shadowhunters and our Downworlder allies this world would have gone to hell in a hand basket a long time ago".

"Nick, calm down right now" Jace placed a hand down on Nick's shoulder.

Nick looked murderous as he glanced at Jace hand and then back at Jace "Don't touch me!" He yelled and shoved Jace up against the wall with brute force. His pupils dilated causing him to have a mini black sclera as his senses became over-stimulation. His body instinctively went into survival mode. He was breathing heavily as he tried to get himself under control.

Clary moved forward "Hey, what is your problem?!"

"Clary don't" Jace told her calmly "he will hurt you. Whatever is happening to him. He's not in control right now" He didn't struggle as he raised his palms in the air showing Nick that he wasn't a threat to him. "Nick, I'm not going to hurt you. Your part of this team. You're one of us, remember. Calm down and let me go" He said in a firm tone of voice.

Nick shook his head as he managed to snap himself back under control and let Jace go. He took a step back to put some distance in between them and said, "Don't follow me" before storming off into the elevator.

Nick retreated back to his room and began tearing apart the room. He began to shake so violently in his mind he visualize the shackles glowing red and cracking from the heat of his rage. Then, without out warning he doubled and clenched his teeth to stop himself from screaming. His legs buckled and he collapsed down onto the floor curling up in a fetal position. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to dissociate from the pain as some of the runes on his body discoloured giving the appearance of nasty bruises.

' _Grow stronger from the pain, don't let it destroy you. What hurts you today will make you stronger tomorrow, my child'_ Hades told his son.

Once the pain eventually ebbed away. He lays on the ground unmoving as his chest heaved.

"That's easy for you to say, father" Nick said out loud.

Nick didn't know how long he had just laid there before he forced himself into an upright position and rose from the ground. He hissed in pain wrapping his arms around his torso as he crawled up onto the bed and laid down staring up at the ceiling.

 **Later**

Nick's door was closed when Isabelle, Hodge and Alec arrived at the door was closed.

Isabelle knocked the door and asked softly "Hey Nicky, it's Isabelle. Jace and Clary told us what happened between you and Simon. Are you okay?".

When the Shadowhunters didn't hear a response Alec's concern rose "Nick, we're coming in" He announced before opening the door and stepping inside.

The room was in complete disarray and they found Nick was sprawled out on the bed.

"Wow" Isabelle looked around the room in disbelief "Nick, you seriously need to get laid pronto or slay some demons or you could do both in order to redirect your energy and work off your pent-up aggression. I'm off course happy to help" She offered.

"He's awakening, Isabelle. The uncontrolled rage is just a side-effect. The last thing anyone wants to do is provoke Nick right now. I'm surprised that he didn't tear his mundie friend or Jace limb from limb. This-" Hodge gestured the destroyed room "Is nothing compared to the stories I've heard".

Alec questioned "Will he be okay?" He noticed that some of the runes were now the colour of bruises whilst the rest are vivid and crimson red.

"Nick will be fine. He just needs to rest for a couple of hours to regain his strength. Just keep an eye on him. I need to report back to the Clave. They will want to be informed" Hodge said before leaving Nick's room.

"Nick" Alec called out his name hoping to get the younger man to respond to him.

"Go away".

"There's a meeting on-" Alec tried again.

"I don't care" He rasped out.

Alec frowned and approached Nick hesitantly "Is there anything I can do?".

Again, no response.

"I just want to be left alone alright. The last thing I want right now is to hurt you or anyone else for that matter. I'm just like him-" He said angrily.

"Like who?" Alec prompted.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Nick shot to his feet "Get out!" He screamed causing the lights in his room and corridor to flicker.

"Easy there hombre".

"Okay, Nick" Alec soothed holding up his hands in a placating manner as he stood up and manoeuvred himself and Isabella back towards the door "We'll give you some space and I'll check on you again in a bit and fill you in after the meeting".

As soon as they reached the door, and stepped outside it. Nick slammed it in their faces as he limped back to bed.

 **Later**

Alec appeared in Nick's room. The younger man seemed to be in a better mood this time. He was sitting on top of the bed reading the Shadowhunter's Codex, the one and only manual for potential ascenders and newbie Shadowhunters looking to brush up on their demon languages, learn proper stele use, and discover just what exactly a pyxis is.

"Hey, we have a new lead on the Mortal Cup. We think Magnus Bane one of the most powerful warlocks I've ever known is the key to unlocking Clary's memories. Valentine is also searching for the warlock, who helped Clary's mother. There's a Downworld rave tonight and we think Magnus will be there. From what I'd heard, Magnus likes to party".

"He'll never go for it. Not with Valentine trying to kill him" Replied Nick dismissively.

"He'll blend in. Hide in plain sight. If Magnus is coming out of hiding, he's going to one of the biggest parties of the year. So, are you in?" Alec asked.

Nick set the book down "Do you even have to ask? Of course I'm in" He stood up "Alright, angel face. I need to get ready…unless you'd let to stay and see the show?" He said flashing his smile in a suggestive manner.

"I Uh, I, um I have to" He turned his head "Find Jace" He lied and dashed out of the room.

Nick rolled his eyes "I do love a challenge" He purred and rummaged through the bag of clothes that Isabelle had brought back with her earlier.

He decided upon wearing a pair of black leather jeans that hung snugly just below his hips. A black double-breasted gothic military style short jacket that he left open to reveal his toned runed torso. Then, he decided on wearing a pair of stylish black Chelsea boots.

Afterwards he went to go find Isabelle who applied his make up. By the time she was finished with Nick. His lips were kissable with a smidgen of lip gloss and his eyes were irresistible with black glittery eyeliner that gave cat flick eyes.

"What do you think gals?" He asked.

"Smoking hot, you're certainly going to attract attention at the Downworlder rave" Isabelle said circling him.

"You always look handsome and breath-takingly beautiful in everything you wear, Nicky" Clary said peeking out from behind the screen.

"I can't wait to see Alec's face when he sees you. If you don't stir his loins nothing will".

Nick couldn't help, but blush.

Clary finally stepped out of the screen wearing some of Isabelle's clothes.

Nick wolf whistled "Little red is certainly going to be stirring something in Jace's loins. I wouldn't be surprised if he walked in here and shagged you senseless".

"Nicky!" Squeaked Clary.

"Nicky has a point. You clean up well, Clary. You and Nicky are so lucky to have such flat chests. I could never wear that without a bra" She giggles.

Nick rolled his eyes.

Jace walked in "Someone's looking badass".

"Oh, thanks" Clary chuckles.

"I'm gonna go see Alec. He never knows what to wear to these parties either".

"I'll go with you" Nick links arms with Isabelle and turns to Jace "Don't do anything we wouldn't do, pretty boy" He teases and turns to Clary and winks mischievous "Oh and have fun".

Isabelle giggles "You're terrible, Nicky".

When they got to Alec's room.

Alec was speechless for an embarrassingly long time. Much to Nick and Isabelle's amusement, the man was staring at him with wide, stunned eyes. Nick couldn't help feel a bit smug to know that he had caused Alec to have this reaction.

"What do you think, Alec?" He purred his name in a sensual manner that made Alec involuntarily shiver.

"I...Um…" Alec's eyes roamed over Nick's body "You look fine".

Isabelle raised a perfect eyebrow "He looks fine. Is that it? Alec are you blind?".

Nick shook his head and chuckled lightly "Come on, Izzy. We should let Alec go and get ready".

"What? I am ready?" Replied Alec looking down at himself.

Nick licked his lips eyeing Alec "So you are, and so am I" He said in a suggestive tone and winked.

Isabelle's almost choked on her own spit and watched him strode off.

She shook her head "Nicky's quite the feisty little minx. Don't you think so Alec" She said before following Nick out.

 **Afterwards**

Nick headed for the training room to collect his beloved dagger when he got there Alec and Isabelle where already there. He managed to catch the tail end of their conversation.

"You can't keep bottling things up, Alec. It's only a matter of time before they explode. And not the fun kind of explode".

"What's this, I hear about exploding?".

"No one's exploding" Alec put down his arrow and sighs "C'mon then, let's go".


	10. Chapter 10

**26th / 27th August, 2016 Hardtail, The Downworlders Club.**

"And remember we're not going for the music" Alec told Isabelle and Nick as they secured the perimeter and returned to Jace and Clary. "All clear".

"Do you think red's my colour?" Asked Isabelle admiring the necklace.

"Iz, every colour is your colour, especially with a body like yours" Replied Nick.

"When you're right. You're right" Isabelle smiled "Damn, I make this necklace look so good".

"Will you take it off?" Alec told his sister "I'm certain Magnus Bane doesn't want drool on his ruby when we make the exchange".

"You know, I wouldn't be so sure. Most men like it when I admire their jewels" She said twirling a finger in her hair as she bit her lip.

Jace closed his eyes disturbed by his sister's comment.

Alec exhales a sigh "Can you just give it to Jace?".

Isabelle giggles "You're such a buzzkill".

Alec takes the necklace and they enter the nightclub.

When Jace spotted Magnus, he turned to Isabelle and Alec "Blend in. Keep your weapons ready" Jace tells them.

Alec and Isabelle nod and the two siblings head off in different directions.

Clary, Jace and Nick approached Magnus.

"Magnus".

Magnus looks over at the Shadowhunters and Nick.

"We'll hello, I was wondering when I'd get to see your pretty face again" Magnus said eyeing Nick.

"The pleasure is all mine, kitten" Nick purred and lightly stroked Magnus face before retracting his hand.

Magnus give Nick a flirtatious smile and turned to Clary "Clary Fairchild. You've grown into a beautiful young woman".

"Magnus Bane. So you're the one who stole my memories" She scowled at him.

"At your mother's request. She knew the risk".

Magnus placed out his hand. His eyes never leaving Nick as he said to Jace "Show me the jewellery, Shadowhunter".

Jace revealed the necklace as Magnus broke eye-contact with Nick and smiled at seeing the necklace again. He went to grab it when Jace pulled it out of his reach.

"Ooh... Give Clary back her memories, and you get the jewellery".

Magnus made a face "I have to confirm it's authenticity" He said cunningly as Jace reluctantly handed it over.

"Amor verus numquam moritur" Said Magnus looking at the inscription on the back of the necklace.

"True love cannot die" Nick whispered softly.

Magnus snapped his head up "Yes," He then signs "Oh, how I've missed this jewel".

"Now, it's your turn to pay up" Jace told him firmly.

Magnus looked awkward and then admitted "I wish I could retrieve your memories, but I no longer have them".

Nick narrowed his eyes "You fed them her memories to a demon didn't you?" He said accusingly "I suspected as much".

"Why would he do that?".

"For safe keeping, of course" Answered Magnus "To protect you and the Cup".

"It makes sense, If Valentine ever captured Magnus, he could torture Clary's memories out of him".

"Just like he tortured Dot" Magnus added.

"Tortured?" Clary asked "Wait, is Dot okay?".

"You didn't know" Magnus expression turned to pity as he broke the news "Dot is dead".

Nick closed his eye.

"What? How do you know?" Clary shook her head unwilling to believe what Magnus was telling her was true.

"Valentine killed her because she would not betray your mother" Nick balled his fists as he felt the rage build inside of him. He snapped open his eyes and they were once again his pupils are blown with a black mini sclera.

"Oh, my god" Clary gasped

"Dot was family, my family" Nick seethed

"Nick, your eyes".

"Nick, calm down. Now is not the time to go berserk. I need you to stay focused on the mission".

"I am calm" He said in a low dangerous voice.

"My dear little marshmallow. You're the furthest thing from calm right now" He placed a hand on his shoulder "Come with me" He then to Clary "Both of you. My lair can offer you, two protection no Shadowhunter ever could".

Jace scoffs.

"No. No, I'm not going anywhere with you".

Magnus looked to Nick who shook his head "What about you?".

"Regrettably as much as I would like to take you up on that offer. I can't I promised Jocelyn that I would protect her daughter. Little red is my sister in everything, but blood. I will stand by her, where she goes I will follow" He said barely holding himself together.

Magnus sighed and turned to Clary "Don't be a fool. Your mother would want you to live".

"Then help me get my memories back from whatever demon you gave them to".

"Valentine is hunting you, too. And every moment we're outside my lair's protection, is a moment Valentine gets closer to finding us" He said opening a portal. "Come with me. I won't offer again" He offered his hand to them.

"No. No, I won't hide from my problems and neither should you".

"Look out!".

Out of the corner of his eye Nick saw a member of Valentine's circle draw his seraph blade. In the blink of an eye Nick whipped out his dagger and throw it at the circle member just as Alec let one of his arrows fly.

No one could be quite sure whether the arrow or dagger struck first as the dagger went right in the circle member's back whilst Alec's arrow when in the front. Both Alec and Nick looked pleased with themselves at having hit their target.

Nick hurries over to check the body from anything suspicious as Alec kneels over the body to retrieve his arrow "Not bad," Alec compliments "You're getting better at this".

"Who are you?" They heard the warlock ask.

Nick ripped out his dagger and stared at the now dead man with a look of pure malice "You got off easy. Valentine and the others will pay for what they did to Dot" He growled and stood up as he strode over to Alec.

"The area's secure. Looks like he was the only assassin" Isabelle told the group

"He has a Circle rune on the base of his neck" Added Alec

"They found us. It's not safe here. Clary, Nick we have to go".

"God damn it, Jace! Just give her a moment!" Nick snapped "She's in shock. Dot was a part of our family. She was like a sister to Clary and an aunt to me" He placed an arm around Clary "We haven't got time to grieve. Magnus was right the longer that we're out in the open the closer Valentine gets to finding us".

Clary nodded in a daze as they left the rave swiftly, with Nick and Clary dragging behind.

Isabelle dropped her pace as she tried her best to console them "Guys, hold up a minute".

"Clary, Nick we have to keep moving".

Clary gasps softly trying not to break down and cry "I'm catching my breath".

"Back off, alright" Nick shouted and went to confront Jace, but Isabelle grabbed his arm.

"Please, Nicky. Clary needs you right now. Lashing out at the people that are trying to help you, won't do you any favours" Isabelle pleaded with him.

Alec began to get worked up himself "You know what? This is great. And not only did Magnus not get the girl her memories back, he took the necklace. This is fantastic...".

"Alec, the girl... her name is Clary and I highly suggest you keep your voice down".

"What, are you afraid I'm gonna upset her? We have risked our lives again and again for this girl, and where has it gotten us? All right? Nowhere. We're no closer to getting the Mortal Cup. And we've lost the Institute's necklace".

"Hey, I am right here. I don't care about your damn jewellery. I'm sorry you're gonna look bad in front of your bosses, okay? But my mother is still missing and my last chance at finding her just disappeared into thin air"

"You give up so, easily Alec. There's always a silver lining. You just have to go look for it. Yes, we have risked our lives, over and over again, but not just for Clary, but because we all know what will happen if Valentine were to get his hands on the Mortal Cup. We all have a job to do. So, stop you're whining and lets get to it" He turned to Jace "Here, Clary snagged this from Magnus. Maybe you could use it to track him" He tossed the button over to him. "I remember Dot taught my sister how to track using an item belong to said person".

Isabelle raised an eyebrow "You're sister?".

"I have a half-sister named Emma. She's a hedge witch who possesses the sight and so is my mom. Dot was their mentor" He explained.

"Good work" Jace put some distance between them and began to draw a rune on his hand.

"What is he doing?" Asked Clary.

"He's tracking Magnus. Be quiet and keep your distance" Alec told her.

"And can Jace can pinpoint the location using that".

Jace tried to do just that, but evidently it didn't work "No. The signal's not strong enough. Magnus must be blocking the track" He gazed over to Alec "Let's do this, Alec".

Alec walked over to Jace and they locked hands, staring into each other's eyes.

Nick couldn't help, but feel a twinge of jealously at the way Alec just lost himself in Jace's gaze.

Jace shook his head after a while to clear his head and announced "I've got him" He clapped Alec on the shoulder and walked away.

Alec disappointed, but refusing to show it walked over to Nick who seemed to have zoned out.

"Hey, are you alright. You're not hurt or anything?" Asked Alec.

Nick smiled lightly "I'll be fine, awakening is a bit like going through puberty gain. Everything is changing, Alec regardless if I'm ready or not. Come on we had better go join the others".


	11. Chapter 11

**27** **th** **August, 2016: 1am Magnus' Lair**

When they arrived at their destination.

"Magnus' lair is right behind that fence" Jace informed his team.

"Magnus lives in a warehouse?" Asked confused.

"Not exactly. Warlock glamour" Replied Nick "Something's wrong. It's far too easy to get this close. His protective wards must be down. So, much for being the safest place".

"You... Don't get in the way" Alec told Clary.

'Be prepared...' Nick heard his father's voice in his head stronger than ever before 'Be prepared...'.

Suddenly a warlock was struggling with a circle member before being stabbed with a sword. The warlock grunted and was thrown down onto the lower level.

"Oh, God! Valentine found Magnus!".

"Daddy! Daddy?" A warlock child rushed over to her dead father.

"Daddy, get up, please!".

Nick saw the circle member approach the young warlock and he jumped out of hiding "All of you stay back!" It was like a light switch had gone off. Nick exploded like a time bomb that had no hope of being stopped. Nick's emotion was so strong, so visible, as he faced the circle member "Don't you touch her!" He roared and kicked the circle member who had raised his sword to kill the young warlock. The blackened cracked shackles that had bound him shattered in his mind. The girl ran behind Nick for safety unaware what was about to happen.

Nick scrunched up his face in excruciating pain as he doubled over and screams "Aargh!" in a demonic undertone of voice as some of the runes on his body turned black and burned like fire as they became active whilst the dormant ones give the appearance of silver scars that produced an icy feeling.

There was a powerful earthquake that was a 6.0 on the Magnitude Scale. The ground shook with such intensity that everyone, but Nick had fallen onto the ground. The earthquake was followed by an aftershock of raw magic that burst out of Nick as a powerful aura surrounded him. Nick's eyes and sclera became pure black and ignited with a cold fury. They reflected hard earned survival as did the rest of his body. There was no doubt in their minds that he was a force to be reckoned with. Flicking blue and white sparks were being produced in the palm of his hand. The circle member began to back away knowing that he was no match for the newly awakened unclaimed demigod.

Nick let out a demonic sounding battle cry and used his instincts to guide him as he thrust his hand out and blasted the circle member with his magic. The circle member was thrown back into the wall with enough force to break his neck. A deafening crack rang out and then a sickening crunch as the circle member slides down the wall. There was nothing left of him, but a burnt skeletal. Nick, then fell onto one knee as he panted heavily as the edges of his vision was going grey, but he hung on through sheer strength of will. His voice and eyes returned to normal and he could feel his magic surge through him as if he'd just been struck by a bolt of electricity. At that moment he had never felt more alive.

Nick shook his head and stretched out his arms to the young warlock who despite being fearful of Nick without hesitation through herself into his arms. Nick lifted the girl up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her "You're safe, my little magpie" He reassured "You're under my protection now".

The Shadowhunters all came over to him.

"Are you alright?!" Clary asked frantic with worry "What was that?".

"I finally broke free from the shackles that bound me. The warrior within has been set free. I have awoken as an unclaimed demigod" He told her.

"That was amazing!" Isabelle said breathless and kissed Nick on the cheek. "You're just full of surprises".

"Unclaimed demigod?" Clary questioned.

"This is not the time or place to talk about such things. The others will fill you in. Right now we have a job to do. Stick close. It's safest if we stay together" He turned to the Shadowhunters "Alec, take the lead" He ordered in an authoritarian tone.

Alec nodded glad to see that Nick was alright and moved forward following the orders of the new chain of command as Nick now out ranked Jace. He couldn't bring himself to mind. He knew that Nick would make a good leader and would be a great asset now to their team.

Jace clapped Nick on the back.

 **Meanwhile**

Magnus Bane fought to safe himself from yet another member of Valentine's circle, even going so far to knock over his bookcase that he had spend a good deal of time organising exactly the way he had liked it.

It was a shame to see his hard work go to waste as the circle member stepped over the bookcase undeterred as he twirled his seraph blade "Your magic's strong, warlock. Much stronger than that horned weakling I killed this morning".

"Elias…" Magnus murmured, as he recognised who the circle member was talking about it came to no surprise that the warlock had sold him out.

The circle member took that moment to dash past him, Magnus shot a blast of magic as the circle member dodged and stepped out of the way "That was his name. Well, lucky for us, he sold you out before I took his warlock mark. Cat's eyes. Be a nice addition to my collection".

Suddenly, the warlock and circle member stopped circling one another and froze momentarily at hearing the blood curling demonic scream.

Then, there was an earthquake that knocked them both to the floor as the apartment shook violently at the force.

"What the hell-!?" Yelled the circle member as he struggled to get back up onto his feet.

Magnus, however remained on the ground knowing what was going to happen next. He had felt his little marshmallow's magic building and knew that it was only a matter of time before it was released in an explosion of raw magical energy. Magnus had never felt anything quite like it.

The circle member grabbed his sword and approached Magnus when he was thrown back down painfully almost impaling himself on his own sword as a pulsing wind of blue energy rushed him. Nick's magic was a wild, unrelenting destructive force.

Magnus briefly mourned his priceless antiques that exploded on impact sending shards of glass flying everywhere. Windows blew apart and his furniture was sent crashing up against the walls. Lights flickered as the air became charged with magical residue. Once the chaotic magic seemed to disperse Magnus looked up to see his apartment was destroyed. It would take him ages to repair the damage. Nick's magic had torn apart almost everything that stood in its path. He was astonishing to find that his apartment was still standing.

The circle member was covered in rubble and debris from the ceiling that had partly collapsed on to him.

He groaned and proceeded to free himself from the rubble as Magnus got back onto his feet seemingly no worse for wear.

The circle member staggered and got to his feet "Let's finish this, warlock" He stumbled towards Magnus.  
Alec stopped him from coming any closer as he shot the circle member in the leg with one of his arrows. The circle member let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground, and Magnus swiftly disabled him with a blast of magic.

The circle member collapsed, and Magnus heard someone behind him say "Well done,".

"More like medium rare," Magnus quipped back, and then turned around to say who'd helped him. He felt his mouth drop open at seeing the tall, dark and handsome Shadowhunter he spotted back at the rave.

Magnus shifted his expression into something charming and approached Alec "I'm Magnus. I don't think we've been formally introduced".

"Alec" He said with an adorable smile on his face that dazzled Magnus as he stammering "Oh, uh... We should really... You know, probably get..." He pointed awkwardly at the door.

"Right," Magnus grinned. That was twice in one day that he had felt an immediate connection with. "We should join the party".

"Right" Alec said in agreement and flashed Magnus one last beautiful smile that he tend to reserve for family and Nick before heading off to join the others.

Magnus watched the young Shadowhunter dash off, and then turned back to look at the destroyed room and sighed "This fight's far from over".

Once Magnus lair had been cleared out and been made secure, the warlock ordered everyone to regroup into the sitting room. He'd just decided on a new location to move his hideout, when he heard a very familiar voice call his name, "Magnus".

Magnus smiled pleasantly and turned around to see Nick, who had become one of his new fixations. He was holding Zoe, a daughter of a fellow warlock. Nick gingerly lowered Zoe to the ground and knelt down as he gazed into her beautiful eyes. He could see behind her glamour. She had long white hair, black taloned hands and unnatural UV blue eyes. "Go to Magnus, my little magpie" He said kissing her forehead and watched as she ran up to Magnus and give him a hug.

Magus pulled back after a moment and said, "Go join the others, my dear. This is no place for a little girl. Go".

He watched as the girl ran off to join the other warlocks, before turning to Nick who was struggling to get back up from the floor.

Magnus offered his hand and helped Nick to stand up. Nick leaned against Magnus for support "Hello, again kitten".

Magnus smiled at Nick with endearment "I don't believe we've been formally introduce my little marshmallow. I'm Magnus Bane".

"Nick, but most just call me Nicky".

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Nicholas. I heard what you did for Zoe," He began "You risked your life without hesitation for a young warlock child".

"Mhmm," Nick hummed in reply "It doesn't matter what someone is born, but what they grow to be. Family isn't always blood, Magnus. When everything goes to hell, the people who stand by you without flinching-they are your family. When I first awoke I was stripped down to my basic instincts. I wasn't in control of myself or my magic. And even know Zoe was afraid she remained by my side. She's family to me. And we protect our own. No matter what the personal cost to ourselves maybe".

"You're not like the others, Nicholas. Most unclaimed demigods protect Downworlders out of sense of duty, but you saved young Zoe because of what was inside your heart" Magnus told him as he directed Nick into one of the chairs.

"Nick, are you sure you're alright. You look exhausted".

He yawned and snuggled into the chair "I'm fine, don't worry about me, little red" He said groggily.

Clary didn't look convinced and crossed her arms "You have a habit of saying your fine when in reality your far from it, Nicky",

"Then, why bother asking a question you already know the answer, too?" He looked up at Magnus "Is there anything that can be done to retrieve Clary's memories?".

"I can summon the demon, but Clary must make the demand" Magnus said, with some reluctance, and spoke to Clary "Now, I warn you... retrieving your memories will not be easy".

"I will do what I have to do" She said determined.

"All right. But we're not safe here. The lair's location has been compromised".

Magnus warned "Hold tight, everyone, we're about to move".

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Alec walked over to Nick. He seemed to be very protective of the now awakened unclaimed demigod. Nick looked relieve now to have the Shadowhunter by his side.

'Hmm, Interesting' He thought to himself and made a mental note of what he had just seen to reflect upon at a later time. He turned his attention to the matter at hand. Thrusting both his hands out, he charged up his magic, and then joined his two palms together. His magic then exploded outwards in a similar matter to how Nick's own magic had burst out of him earlier.

He then jerked his hands and teleported them away from Brooklyn.

Clary gasped as energy pulsed in the same blue shimmer that she had witnessed earlier come from Nick.

Magnus sighs deeply "Ah, much better". He looked out of the window at the beautiful view in front of him. Anything was better than red brick. He then, turned to get a better look at his apartment. "Ugh, it's inevitable. After each move, I get the itch to redecorate" He murmured seeing the new home renovations and turned gazing at both Alec and Nick "Normally, I love a dirty lair, but this is one is just sloppy" He emphasised his words by flipping the table with the heel of his foot.

Magnus eyed the two watching their reactions closely as the tall darked haired handsome one stared at him, perplexed as did the white-haired beauty. Magnus wasn't sure what to how to take their reactions.

Nick began to stand up, but collapsed and was caught by Alec.

"Are you alright?" Alec asked concerned as he helped Nick up.

Nick nodded "Saved by my knight in shining armour" He smiled sweetly "Thank you, angel face".

Magnus raised an eyebrow at overhearing their interacting with one another and walked over to Isabelle "Thank you for defending the warlocks" He stated as he picked up the jewellery that he once gave to Camille and handed it to Isabelle as he stood behind her. "I couldn't" Isabelle gasped.

"Oh, but you could. And you should. The Lightwoods have been wearing this for years. Besides, this would look silly on your brother".

Isabelle chuckles.

Magnus glanced over to see Alec had drifted over to Jace, taking Nick with him. Magnus met Alec's gaze briefly and then turned to Isabelle he leaned in and whispered "About Alec, is he more of a flower or cologne man?".

Isabelle chuckles and replies "I wouldn't know, Alec is impossible to shop for, but Nicky on the other hand I would say that she's both. Although, he does have a taste for sexy lingerie and chocolate" She winked at Magnus "Nicky is a saucy little minx, I'm sure any earthy pleasures you and my brother could offer would be welcomed".

Magnus grinned eyeing Nick like a piece of eye-candy "I'll have to keep that in mind".

Nick noticed and blushed a light shade of pink with an adorable coy smile on his face.

"See what did I tell you, Nicky is a natural at seduction. I'm surprised that Alec is able to resist his charm thus far. Nicky certainly hasn't made it easy for him. I think she likes it when Alec plays hard to get"

"I myself do love a challenge" Replied Magnus.

"Okay, so how do we summon the memory demon?" Clary asked becoming impatient.

"Are you certain? Summoning such a powerful demon could be lethal".

"I'll do anything to save my mother" She said sounding determined.

"Okay. Pretty boy, get your team ready".

Both men looked to Nick, who shrugged with indifference.

"You know what to do" Jace responded.

"I wasn't talking to you" Magnus laughed as he pointed his finger towards Alec and rolled his eyes "I'm talking to you. Come with me".

"Someone has a soft spot for you. Should I feel jealous?" Nick whispered teasingly to Alec who smirked at having been picked to take the lead, yet again.

"Everyone wants the Mortal Cup. Don't trust anyone, with the cup especially not the Clave".

"Then why should I trust you?"

"You shouldn't. Only trust yourself...and Nicholas".

"Why Nicky?"

"Because, he's neutral and will not allow the Mortal Cup to fall into the wrong hands. You forget he's a demigod. Demigods doesn't serve anyone, but themselves. That's the best position to be in. He was born to keep the balance and natural order of things. Anyone or anything that threats to tip the scales in their favour and upset the natural order on a global scale he will declare war against and wipe them out. He is the greatest threat to Valentine right now. Especially, now that he has awoken as an unclaimed demigod" Magnus told her.

Clary looked perplexed and Magnus sounding shocked "Wait you didn't know?".

Nick walked over with Alec "Didn't know what?".

"That your a Demigod" Clary told him.

"Ah- well technically I'm not one yet".

"What is a Demigod, anyway" Asked Clary.

"A Demi-god is the end result of an ancient primordial entity and a mundane having a child together" Answered Nick.

Alec then added "What you have to understand is that whenever a primordial entity has a child with a mundane, it is the primordial parent's choice to claim that child or not. Primordial Beings are limited to only having one biological child, as they can easily upset the natural they reach a certain age normally late teens they go through an awakening were some of their dormant runes become active and their powers start to manifest such as enhanced human condition, instinctive battle skills and some control of basic magic. Their abilities and powers vary depending on their primordial parent. However, they must keep working at these aspects or they may fade from not being used. At this time, their primordial parent may choose whether or not to acknowledgement them as their offspring and risk claiming them".

"Basically being awakened is like going through puberty all over again, everything changes" Added Nick.

"But, why wouldn't they acknowledge their children?" Clary asked sounding confused.

"Most choose not to claim their children in order to protect their offspring as very few survive the ascension from sighted mundane to demigod. If a demigod child is not claimed before their twenty-first birthday, their demigod powers will nullify. However, they will retain their sight and physical enhancements. Which is why in the past unclaimed demigods were selected to become Enlightened Shadowhunters who are the strongest, fiercest immortal warriors in existence. There are four in existence who remain in Alicante" Explained Alec.

"Some also even end up in the care of Downworlders in most often cases warlocks who adopt them due to their basic magic abilities, slow-aging process and extended lifespan of around 210 years. The oldest living demigod was 312" Added Magnus. "However, unclaimed demigods who have not been claimed have the choice whether or not to be officially recognised as a warlocks or a prospective Ascenders by making a declaration of their allegation to either the Down world or the Clave".

"But what happens when an unclaimed Demigod is claimed?".

"Those that survive being claimed officially are recognised as Demigods. They gain a new title and become even more powerful, too powerful for their own good in my option. Which is why demigods that have been claimed in most cases will go to live with their primordial parent to undergo centuries of extensive training after the ceremony has taken place" Magnus told her.

"Ceremony? What ceremony?".

"A new demigod is required to go to the Accords Hall at Alicante and attend a formal ceremony in front of representatives of the Shadowhunters, Warlocks, Seelies, Children of the Moon and Children of the night. He or she will formally introduce themselves and then will swear an Oath of Allegiance to both Downworlders and Shadowhunters while under the influence of the Soul-Sword. Afterwards the demigod is marked with a Demigod Celestial Allegiance Rune using a Stele. Once the ceremony is complete there's a party to celebrate" Alec answered her question.

Nick clapped his hands "Good, now, that's out of the way. Let's get on with summoning the memory demon shall we?".

Magnus nodded and held up the chalk. Clary took it and looked inside. "These chalks are beautiful. What are they for?".

"If a person wants their memories returned, they must draw the pentagram to summon the demon. I can walk you through it, if you like" Magnus offered.

Clary shook her head "I've got this" and with that said they left her too it.

Magnus called Jace over "Shadowhunter... prepare Clary as best you can".


	12. Chapter 12

**27th August, 2016:** **3** **am Magnus' Lair**

The Shadowhunters, Magnus and Nick returned to see how Clary had gotten on.

"Jocelyn was right, your artistry is beyond compare" Magnus praised.

"I don't know about that" Clary said being modest.

Nick scoffed.

"Oh, the only other person I've known who could draw as well was Michelangelo, who was excellent in bed, I might add".

Magnus' words effectively distracted Alec as he looked embarrassed and charmed at the same time when the warlock looked pointedly over at him. Jace noticed Magnus' look and shot a disturbed glance in his parabatai's direction who tried for an expression of confusion. When Magnus then turned to Nick.

Nick who rolled his eyes and replied "Really, Magnus?".

Isabelle chuckles.

"Okay. We're ready. Everyone take your rightful place on the pentagram. Nicholas you can sit out on this one. You need to converse your strength. Your awakening has weakened you and the greater demon will use that against you".

"Fine by me" Nick said as he stood leaning against the door watching them arrange themselves into position at the pentagram from a safe distance.

"We must initiate a bond. Once this bond is sealed, it cannot be broken until the demon retreats. No matter what happens, we must not let go of each other's hands. I will lead the ceremony, and you all must do exactly as I say. The demon's name is Valak. And at some point, he will ask for payment in exchange for Clary's memories".

"What do you mean? What kind of payment?" Asked Jace uneasy about the whole thing.

"We will see" Magnus rolled his shoulders "Let us begin".

Magnus began to speak in speaking Chthonian, which oddly enough sounded a bit like English to Nick. He was able to pick up and understand a few words that the warlock was reciting and once he was done Isabelle spoke up "The necklace. It's pulsing".

Nick looked down at his hands to see his fingertips sparking like crazy as his eyes and sclera were flickering between pure black and their normal coloration "That can't be good" He said snapping his head up to the others who looked over to him as the memory demon showed up. It dived down from the ceiling, arriving in a swirl of a smoke-like mass.

"Valak is among us. Do not break the bond".

"Hold on!" Jace told Clary

"I'm trying" She said beginning to lose her grip on Jace.

A set of burning eyes within the torrent mass of black smoke. The demon growled.

"It is time," Magnus declared "The demon demands payment".

Nick began pacing back and forth like a caged animal. He's instincts were compelling him to send Valak to the void. "I can't hold on, much longer. I'm losing control. A greater demon this powerful cannot be allowed to remain on this plane for much longer whilst I'm in its vicinity" He warned.

The greater demon locked eyes with Nick "Well, well, well Hades offspring has finally broken free of the shackles and awoken up".

Nick growled "You would be wise to hold your tongue or I will send you to the void, demon. Magnus what does this Valak want?" He hissed out the demon's name.

"We must each relinquish a beloved memory of the one we love the most" Magnus shouted.

Isabelle went first, and saw Alec's face appear in front of her. Next was Clary who saw her mother's face appear and then the demon reached deep inside Alec.

Nick was hoping to see an image of his face. But was mildly disappointed when Jace's face arose.

"No, it's not true!" Alec denied immediately, glancing panicked at his parabatai as he continued, "The demon deceived me!".

"Do not break the bond! Magnus yelled.

Things were quickly beginning to spiral out of control.

Isabelle tried to console him "Alec, it's okay!".

"No!" Alec shouted and let go of the hands he was holding.

"Alec" shouted Jace.

Everyone was thrown backwards as the demon raged "No!" Magnus cried, "I can't contain the demon much longer!".

Nick strode forwards to deal with Valek who had tried to get a rise out of him.

"No, don't. If the demon is destroyed then, Clary will lose her memories forever" Magnus shouted.

Nick looked pissed at being denied to end the demon right then and there.

Alec made the decision to fix his mistake. He got up and raced towards the demon, not quite sure what he was planning to do. He felt something collide against him, and knew immediately that it was Jace.

"No" Shouted Jace.

Alec was thrown back as the demon made a grab for Jace. Isabelle rushed over and grabbed a hold of Jace for dear life "Jace!" exclaimed and turned to Alec "Grab him. Grab him".

Nick went over to Magnus and offered him his hand "Use my energy".

"No, you're too weak" Magnus shouted.

"Even better, I don't have to tell you what too much voltage into one battery would do. Please, Magnus. The demon is getting stronger. You cannot contain him for much longer. Let me help you".

"He's slipping!".

Magnus eyed the offered hand and reached out and grabbed it. As soon as their hands fully connected, their bodies jolted and their eyes locked. The whole process seem rather intimidate.

Nick took a deep breath as Magnus siphoned his energy. Valek was contained and unfortunately so was Jace. Nick's hands were hot against Magnus skin and it sent a heat wave through his body.

Nick wasn't fairing much better he was shaking violently as beads of sweat rolled down his face and body. He was burning up and only getting hotter and hotter as Magnus continued to drain him. He screamed out "Clary, I can't hold on much longer!".

"Help us!" commanded Isabelle as both her and Alec pulled Jace as hard as they could. It was like a tug of war and one the demon didn't intent to lose.

Clary didn't have much of a choice as she drove the sword into the demon and Jace fell.

Nick collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Magnus concerned eyes were glued to Nick as he cradled him in his lap "Come on, Nicholas. Wake up".

"Jace... Oh, my God".

"Jace. Jace, get up".

"Oh my God, Nicky!" Clary noticed Magnus holding Nick, who was unconscious and looked to be close to death.

"Is he going to be okay?"

Nick groaned and opened his eyes to see Magnus holding him in his lap, with eyes full of concern.

"What happened?" He questioned.

"You passed out, Nicholas".

"I did not, I was just too tired to keep my eyes open" He slurred "Come on, help me up".

Magnus scoffed as his hands went around Nick's waist and he pulled him up from the ground, but Nick's legs were too shaky to hold himself up as Magnus grip tightened "You need to rest, Nicholas" He told Nick who sagged heavily against him.

"I'm fine, I don't need any rest" He said stubbornly.

"Even warriors need their rest, Nicholas" He replied dragging Nicholas towards the door.

"Is Jace, okay?" Questioned Clary relieved to see that Nicholas was conscious again.

Magnus looked down at Jace "Does your Shadowhunter friend normally just lay like that without moving?".

"Get up. Jace" Alec urged

"Jace" Clary shook him.

Jace gasping and coughing and breathes heavily "I'm all right. I'm all right. I'm all right. I'm just getting my second wind" He said weakly.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Alec" Magnus told him as Alec stared down at Nick. Guilt rose in his chest at seeing Nick in such a weakened state and knowing that he was responsible for it.

"You will" He swiftly whisked Nick out of the room and upstairs.

"Where are you taking me, kitten?" He asked.

"To bed" Replied Magus.

Nick let out a sinful purr that send shivers of pleasure down Magnus back "Someone certainly moves fast, I barely even know you and now you're taking me to bed. Not that I'm complaining, but we need to take about the angel. You know the one tall, dark-haired and broods a lot".

"Alexander" Magnus answers.

"That's the one," He gives Magnus a dopey with half lidded eyes as Magnus brought Nick into one of the guest rooms and laid him down on the bed. "Alex, so pretty. He's my angel. I see the way you look at him, kitten. I know that you want him too, which means we're going to have to share him. I don't mind though. You're the most prettiest warlock I've ever seen. You and Alec have awoken something with me. That I've never felt before at least never so strongly. I guess there is a first time for everything".

"We'll talk more when your more lucid, my little marshmallow" Magnus promised with an adorable smile. He then snapped his fingers removing Nick's jacket.

Magnus frowned "What is this?" He was making an effort to keep his voice uniform and calm. He twisted Nick's wrist with a gentle movement, and his fears were confirmed. His arm was covered with white straight marks all over that glimmered in the dim-light they were obviously self inflicted.

Nick immediately broke off Magnus' grip while murmuring a low nothing before falling asleep.

Magnus wanted nothing more than to hear his Nick's story, to hear of his demons and help heal the scars that had been left on him. He tucked him in and stroked his forehead. "Rest now, my warrior. Live to fight another day".


	13. Chapter 13

**August 27th, 2016: 12pm Magnus Loft, Prospect Heights in Brooklyn.**

Nick stretched in the king size bed and slowly opened his eyes. His memories from last night were foggy. He must have blacked out after assisting Magnus confide the greater demon.

He sat upright and looked around his new surroundings. He looked down at himself noticing that his jacket was missing. He froze and rubbed a face over his face knowing what Magnus had seen. He flung the covers back and rummaged through Magnus closet for a change of clothes. He threw on a pair of black jogger bottoms and a black sleeveless hoodie that Nick assumed that Magnus wore when training.

He tied up his hair and pocketed his ebony dagger and headed downstairs barefoot "Hey, Magnus" He greeted sounding tired.

Magnus turned around with a smile "Good morning, Nicholas. Are those my clothes?" He enquired knowingly.

Nick rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish look "Yeah, sorry I hope you don't mind. I should have asked first".

Magnus waved his hand dismissively "I don't mind. They suit you" He strolled over with a cup that had smoke billowing out "Here drink this. It should help with your magic. You're going to have to learn how to not only harness it but control it. Fortunately, I'm available to mentor you, I'm sure we can work out the price later for my services". He handed the cup to Nick who knocked back the strange concoction back.

He felt a warm sensation spread through him. Whatever the potion did it woke him right up. He felt re-energized and ready to get on with the day.

"Thanks, but I really should be getting back to the institute" He handed the cup back to the warlock "I don't think those boys can handle little red all on they own. She's a fiery one and stubborn too, just like her mother" He told Magnus and made towards the door.

"Stay for breakfast" Magnus blurted out "I make a mean Belgium waffle".

Nick's stomach grumbled at the mention of food. It was one of his biggest weakness "Damn, who told you my weak spot. I love waffles and pancakes. They're my favourite. I suppose... I can stay for a little while longer"

Magnus escorted Nick to the kitchen and Nick plopped himself down in the nearest seat as Magnus snapped his fingers with a plate of Belgium waffle that smelt heavenly.

Nick inhaled deeply "Oh my god, those smell amazing".

Magnus preened at the compliment and set the plate down on the table and to a seat facing Nick.

Nick reached out with a plate and dug his fork into waffles pulling a load onto his plate.

"So, Nicholas. I couldn't help notice when I removed your jacket that there were scars-" He began.

"It's nothing" Replied Nicholas as he placed a fork full of waffle into his mouth

"I don't think this is just nothing. This is serious, Nicholas."

"They're just battle scars, Magnus" Nick said wiping his face with a napkin.

"Nicholas, don't lie, I'm old enough to differentiate between a battle wound and that" Nicholas diverted his eyes to the floor his face burned with shame.

"Nicholas, look at me." His face expressed worry and understanding.

Nick did as he said, but he didn't say a word.

"Why?" Magnus' voice was breaking, but he was controlling himself.

"I- I'm sorry, Magnus... I just... I-" His eyes began pure black once more and glistened with tears.

"Hey, calm down. It's okay, darling" Magnus reached out and lightly caressed Nick's face "Do you want to talk about it?" He really wanted to help Nick, but he didn't want to press him.

"There's nothing to talk about"

"You know that's not true, Nicholas. I'm worried about you, I understand what you're going through." He said pulling up his own sleeve and took off his glamours revealing his scarred wrists to Nick.

Nick's eyes widened as he stood up and walked around the table and knelt down next to Magnus. He gently grabbed hold of Magnus' wrist and whispered "Why?".

Nick looking up at Magnus with so much earnest and gentle care that it's easy to believe he'll be understanding and lets out a heavily sigh "It was the anniversary of my mother's suicide. I… I hadn't been doing well. I was still with Camille," he adds, for as much as she'd saved him that night, she'd also been part of the reason, "and I despised myself. For what I did to my mother."

"Hey, what is?" He asked genuinely curious with not an ounce of judgement in his voice.

"My mother killed herself for giving birth to a monster" He admitted out loud it made Magnus feel more vulnerable, somehow as he went on "I couldn't help, but blame myself. So, I did something drastic. Well, tried. It was Camille who stopped me, in the end."

"I'm glad she did," Nick mutters. "I'm… I'm so glad you're alive, Magnus".

Magnus smiles. It feels strange to talk about these things with someone. He hadn't done so in such a long time. But looking at Nick, he feels as though he could share just about anything with the other man and it would be well-received with kindness and understanding. "You too," Magnus replies. "I'm glad you're alive, too."

Nick frowned and gave Magnus knee a small squeeze as he stood up "I suppose since you shared that it's only fair that I do, too. I don't know why, but I trust you, Magnus. However, can we talk about this after we've eaten".

"Of course," Magnus tells him.

After Nick and Magnus had eaten. Nick moved into the living room and sat down.

Magnus sat down next to him and drew small circles on the back of his hand to sooth him.

Nick curled his feet and snuggled up next to Magnus on the sofa "I'm not sure where to begin".

"The best place to start is at the beginning" Magnus told him as he placed an arm around his shoulder pulling him closer.

Nick let out a shaky breath "Okay, so, Richard, my step-father, Emma's father. He made my childhood a misery. He knew I wasn't his son. I don't know how he knew, but he did and made sure I know that I was an unwanted bastard. He was a doting father to my half sister, Emma and a loving husband to my mother when he was drunk. But, to me he was a tyrant and a bully. He would use any excuse to punish me. To beat me" He let out a choked sob as pressed his eyes shut,

Magnus closed his eyes in a quiet sigh, eyebrows knotted together in sorrow. "I'm sorry, darling."

"There's nothing for you to apologize for. Besides, it's in the past" He gasped between breaths, and swallowed hard.

Magnus shook his head, "Still, you never should have had to go through that."

"No one should" Collecting himself he turned to Magnus, biting his lower lip. "Did you know that I'm a Hermaphrodite" He questioned.

Magnus wiped the tears the rolled down Nick's cheeks "I suspected as much when I asked Isabelle whether Alec was more of a flower or cologne man. Isabelle admitted that she didn't know that the young Shadowhunter was almost impossible to shop for, but mentioned that she knew you liked both and had a taste for chocolate and sexy lingerie".

Nick's face burned red "That's the last time I engage in girl talk with Isabelle" He shook his head "Anyway, I was raised as a boy until high school. I was curious and decided to switch genders. It's why Clary and Simon refer to me as Nicky because I met them when I was a girl. And let's just say he didn't approve of my choice and from then onwards referred to me as an abomination, a freak of nature and told me that I was the reason that his marriage was falling apart because he couldn't stand knowing that my mother gave birth to a monster and I believed him" He admitted in a hollow voice.

"Darling, you know that isn't true. Hermaphrodites aren't as rare as you think in the Shadow World. You have the best of both worlds. You could certainly pull off either gender and no one would be the wiser. You're not any of those things that he called you. You're very handsome as Nicholas and I have no doubt that you'd be incredibly beautiful as Nicole" He reassured.

Nick smiled lightly and spoke again, eyes fixed on their hands "When I turned eighteen my mother whilst in a drunken stupor had unintentionally blurted out the truth about my father and heritage as a Demigod. I had felt so betrayed because I had gained the sight a few weeks before my eighteen birthday. I genuinely thought that I was going mad. I saw demons wearing human disguises and angels riddled with scars. I was so afraid of being locked up in a mental institute. That I never told anyone and started taking anti-psychotics in secret"

Magnus frowned and pulled onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist as Nick buried his face in Magnus neck and nuzzled breathing in Magnus scent as he spoke again "But, it only got worse when one day I started hearing a voice in my head that wasn't my own. It turns out that it was Hades, my father who was trying to contact me. At one point he even considered suicide. So, that night, I booked a one-way ticket to London to get as far away from my deceitful mother and abusive step-father as possible. The next morning I was gone leaving behind a note on the kitchen table. It wasn't until a year later that I reached out to my sister and re-established contact my mother when she divorced" He sighed pained "I didn't want Clary to have to find out the hard-way like I did. When I found out the Clary was starting to see through the layers of reality and find out about the Shadow World. I warned Jocelyn and Luke that little red would eventually find out on her own if they didn't. Telling lies to protect someone you love only destroys them in the end. And look what happened. Clary was fortunate that she had someone there for her so that she didn't have to go through this who self discovery process alone".

"Well, now you have me, you can call me whenever you feel like hurting yourself and I'll try to help" He said softly and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Nick's ear "Can I see them?" He asked.

Nick's breath hitched at his request "My scars?".

Magnus nodded "Only if you want too".

Nick bit his lip and then nodded after a long moment complementing. He stood up and turned his back to Magnus as he pulled off the hoodie revealing his back littered with criss-cross scars. He began to tremble as more tears ran down his face.

A chill ran through Magnus as he silently stood up and inhaled sharply at the damage he saw. Enraged Magnus swore he'd find Nick's step-father, and make him feel the same pain that Nick had as a child.

He reached out and tenderly place a hand on his shoulder and turned Nick around "Look at me" He ordered in a gentle yet firm tone.

Nick opened his eyes and looked into Magnus'. Magnus had let the glamours down, so he was staring straight at his real eyes, and all he could see was worry and sadness and love. He could see love in Magnus' eyes. Love directed to him. Love Magnus felt for him. Someone did love him. Magnus loved him.

"You never have to hide your pain not from me. You're scars don't make you any less beautiful than what you already are. None of your scars could ever make me love you any less. Never be ashamed of them. Your scars are merely a testament of your strength. A reminder of times when someone tried to break and failed, darling".

Magnus could see some light return to his dark eyes. "I love you, too," He said softly and quickly blushed when he realized what he had said, and Magnus couldn't help, but laugh. "I meant what I said. I do love you, my beautiful chimera" He said, the love shining in his eyes. Cupping Nick's cheek gently he kissed him, and Nick melted into it.

Nick kissed the dark hair warlock back whilst holding Magnus shirt in big handfuls. Words were worthless now, actions were needed.

Breaking the kiss before it got heated Nick looked at Magnus, who was already watching him with love and admiring in his eyes. "We should stop before we rush into things".

Magnus nodded in agreement "Please just hold me." Nick whispered. Leaning forward Magnus hugged Nick tightly to his chest, feeling Nick crumble in his arms as they laid down on the couch. Together.

"Oh, and just so you know I'll have to do a random and complete search for my peace of mind" Magnus winked.

"Full body search?" Nick asked looking up at Magnus feeling hopeful, knowing that he was going to be there for him.

"Yes, no clothes on, sorry, I'm just fulfilling my job" Magnus cuddled next to him.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to cooperate" Nick laughed as the tears finally stopped.

"Tell me if things ever get that bad again. I don't want you to push me away. We can do this together" He kissed Nick on the forehead and Nick felt better, Magnus loved him and accepted him "No matter what, we're in this together" He promised.

"And Alec?" He questioned.

Magnus chuckled "I take it that you do not mind then if I wish to pursue Alexander as well?".

"Nope, in fact I would encourage you to. You've obvious got more experience when it comes to relationships, than I do. You have a better chance at winning angel face over than I do".

"You've had relationships before?".

"Not many, but a few. None of them ever worked out though. They don't have such an open heart as you do".

"They're lost. They have no idea what they're missing, my little marshmallow".


End file.
